Something New and Real
by BellazB08
Summary: Edward is 23 and a single father of two. All the girls want his money and Edward hates that. What happens when he meets Bella and her son? Will things change even if Bella is the nannie of Edward's children?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

Prologue

I looked at the sleeping angel in my arms. She looked so much healthier than when she was colour in her cheeks and she was no longer so skinny that you could see her bones. Bella started to stir her sleep as I stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at my lazily. She smiled up at me.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked groggily. I shrugged. I enjoyed watching her sleep.

"About fifteen minutes." Bella groaned and rolled onto her side. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and brought her closer to my chest. "The kids will be in here in a moment." I whispered in her ear as I heard the giggles of three children. Within three minutes, three kids jumped on our bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They yelled as the climbed on top of us. Todd squeezed in between Bella and I, Hayley cuddled up on my left side after I sat up and Carolina cuddled up on Bella's right side. We just sat in the bed talking and enjoying our new built family. Todd put his hand on Bella's stomach where the tiny bump was slowly developing.

"When's he due, momma?" Todd asked.

"You only have to wait five more months, sweetie." Bella replied as she brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and brought her closer to me without crushing Todd.

"That's a long time!" Hayley complained. Bella smiled at her and pinched Hayley's cheek softly.

"To you, it's a long time." Bella started.

"But time flies and before you know it, it's time for the baby to be born." I finished for Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 1

As I walked down the streets to my mom's house, I thought about how thing were for me. I was a single father with twin girls called Hayley and Carolina. My girlfriend had left me with the kids when we were twenty, she said she couldn't handle a commitment towards a family at the time and she just got up and left once they were born. I've never kept the story of their mother a secret; it's just been simplified for three year olds who are always asking for their mother. I wished that my girls could grow up with a mother figure, but every girl I've dated doesn't care for children, want my money or are instantly repulsed that I have children. I needed someone who loved children and wouldn't mind caring for two children who aren't theirs. I needed someone who loved me for me, not for my money. I sighed as I walked up the steps that led to the front porch of my mother's home. I opened the door and walked in. I could hear the squeals of laughter coming form inside the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway as I watched the scene before me. Hayley and Carolina were chasing each other around the bench in the center of the kitchen while mom was laughing with them as she baked her famous chocolate cookies. I smiled at seeing how happy my girls were. It's not that I can't make them happy, because I do try as hard as I can when I'm not at work. I love my girls, it's just the nannies I get are terrible. Most of them don't even care about the children; they care more about trying to get with me. The last nanny had been the worst by far. She smoked in the apartment; she wore inappropriate clothing around the children and drank a lot during the day. I fired her after two weeks when I found out what she was really like, for the first week she had been pretty good, but then she just slacked off and became what she truly is. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my girls tugging on the legs of my pants.

"Daddy, daddy!!" They called at the same time. I looked down and smiled at them before I picked them up and held them on each hip. I walked over to the counter where mom was baking and sat them on the counter.

"Did you two have fun with Grandma?" I asked them.

"Yes!! Grandma took us shopping and then we played games." Carolina started.

"And now we're cooking!" Hayley finished for her. I chuckled, remembering the scene of mom cooking and the girls running around.

"I can tell." I kissed both their foreheads before greeting my mom. "Hi mom." I kissed her cheek.

"Hello Edward, dear. How are you today?" She asked with a warm smile. I walked over to my girls and started to play with Carolina's hair.

"Ugh. Tired. Work is getting harder and I really need a nanny. Thanks for taking care of them by the way." I replied with a thankful glance in her direction.

"Anytime. I love seeing my granddaughters." She ruffled Hayley's hair.

"Ew! Grandma!! You got cookie mix in my hair!!!" Hayley complained. I rolled my eyes. Hayley was becoming more like my sister in law Alice everyday.

**A/N: I know it's short, but these will be shorter chapters than my usual. I will update soon. Hope you liked it. Someone asked if the Prologue was before or after in this story...or something. I hope that your question was answered in this chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

**A/N: This is an all human story and Edward's mom is Esme. Sorry!!**

Chapter 2

I watched as my girls slept and knew that I should have to try and find them a nanny soon. I couldn't keep taking them to work. Lauren didn't treat them properly,, I sighed and kissed both of their foreheads before walking out to the living room where Jasper and Emmett sat. Emmett was my older brother and he certainly looked older than me. Emmett was twenty-five and had settled down, thankfully, Jasper was the same age as me and was my best friend. He had also settled down. I felt kind of left out when I went out with my brother, best friend and their wives. I mean we were all good friends…I just kind of felt like the fifth wheel all the time.

"Dude, you all right?" Emmett asked as I sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I have to find a nanny for the girls. I can't keep taking them to work. Lauren doesn't care for them properly." I explained. Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Where are you going to find one?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I know what I have to look for." I replied.

"And what's that?" Emmett asked while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to find someone who wants to take care of two three year olds and who will do it properly. I need someone who isn't using them to get to me or my money." Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement once more.

"Girlfriend?" Emmett asked. What a stupid thing for him to focus on. I answered anyway.

"If I were looking for a girlfriend, which I'm not, then I would try to find someone who likes me for me, not for my money or something. I'd also look for someone who loved children and would be willing to care for children who weren't theirs." Emmett patted me on the shoulder and smiled at me.

"Great! Now that you know what you're looking for in a girl, go find one!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment while Jasper smacked his forehead.

"Em, I can't just date a girl and just introduce her to the girls!" I pointed out.

"Why not?" He demanded. I groaned. It was obvious for a normal adult, but Emmett wasn't a normal adult. He had the mind of a five year old, which switched to the mind of a teenager when he was around Rose, his wife.

"Because, Em, if the girls got attached to the girlfriend and the relationship didn't work out, think about how the girls would be!" Emmett looked deep in concentration, I could tell he wasn't getting it. I sighed. "Imagine if someone you loved was taken away from you. Mom or Rosalie." Emmett now looked horrified at the thought.

"That's how the girls would be like?" He asked as he pointed to the room where my babies were sleeping. Jasper and I nodded slowly. Emmett thought about it for a second before saying,

"Sucks to be you, man." Emmett turned his attention back to the television where a football game was going on while Jasper and I gave each other a long and exasperated look. When was Emmett going to grow up and become the mature man he should be? But I suppose if Emmett became mature then he wouldn't be the Emmett that we all know and love.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 3

"Come on, Edward!! We have to go!!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Coming!!" I yelled back in frustration. I was saying bye to my girls who were going to stay the weekend with my mom and dad. I turned back to my girls who looked sad that I was going to go. "I'll see you girls in a few days." I told them, stroking their hair lovingly. I smiled down at them softly.

"I don't want you to go." Carolina whispered as she walked over to me and hugged me. Hayley soon joined, not liking being left out, and I hugged them tightly.

"I know, baby. I don't want to leave you for three days. I'll miss you every minute of every day." I told her.

"You will come back, right daddy?" Hayley asked, looking up at me with sad eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"I promise I'll come back sweetie." I promised her. I stroked her hair one last time and kissed both of their foreheads before walking out the door and leaving them with my parents.

"Finally." Emmett exclaimed as I walked out the door. I shot him a nasty glare.

"If you had two children that you were attached to Emmett, I'm sure you would take your time to." I snapped at him before joining Jasper in the car. Jasper looked at me sympathetically. He had a son called Cody with his wife, Alice.

"I had to leave Cody with Alice's parents too." He told me. I nodded curtly. I really shouldn't be in a bad mood. But I didn't feel like going out when I was going to be a fifth wheel and I didn't want to leave my baby girls. I had worked all day and only had half an hour with them before Emmett walked into my apartment and announced that we were going out. I had tried to get out of it, but he was as stubborn as Alice, his sister in law, and he wouldn't let me go. I had quickly made arrangements with my mom that the girls would be with her for the weekend as Emmett had said that I needed a weekend away from my kids. But in reality all I needed was a weekend with my girls and without my friends or family hassling me to go out.

"Where are we going?" I grumbled.

"To a club." Emmett announced as he got in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes. Great, I would be stuck in a club, not enjoying myself and being flirted with by drunk girls. This would be an interesting night.

I had been in this club for over and hour and hated it. I was sitting in a booth, drinking my lemon lime and bitters while Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were dancing. Emmett soon returned with Rose and sat down before taking a sip of his beer. I got up and was about to walk away when Emmett grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" He yelled over the loud music that today's society called music.

"Out of here! I can't stand it here Em! I'm going for a walk. Call me when you're ready to go and I'll meet you at the car." I explained before heading outside. I took a deep breath of the cool air outside. It was beautiful with the slight breeze. Not hot and sweaty like in the club. I walked down the empty street, enjoying the quietness of the evening. I had never liked loud music. I preferred calm music. Like classical music, Debussy was my favourite. I looked up and saw a young girl with a child in her arms walking down the street in a hurry. She was sickly pale and very skinny. It looked as though she hadn't been well fed. I looked at the child in her arms; he looked healthier than the girl. The girl was walking in a hurry and looking at the ground that she didn't notice me until she bumped right into me. She looked up at me in alarm and I found myself getting lost in those deep brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 4

We stood in silence for a while and I took the time to take in her appearance of her and the boy. The girl had deep brown eyes and soft brown hair that went to the middle of her back, though she was sickly pale and skinny; I could see some colour rising to her cheeks. She was blushing. She was shorter than me and I assumed she stood at about a 5'4" or 5'6". Overall she was beautiful, even if she looked very unhealthy. I looked at the child in her arms. He has brown hair like hers and brown eyes. His hair was kind of wavy like the girls and he looked a little confused. I looked back at the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head not as an answer, but more like she was clearing her head.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She whispered. Her voice was so soft and gentle, she sounded so innocent to me.

"That's okay. What are you doing out so late?" I asked her. She looked up at me with curiosity like she was trying to figure out my mind.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"I was at the club with my friends." She smiled at me.

"Didn't like that loud music in there?" She asked. I smiled back at her.

"It's too loud." She nodded in agreement. The boy seemed to squirm in her arms.

"Momma…who's this?" He asked. I then realized that she was a mom and probably had a husband.

"This is…" She trailed off as she looked at me.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I introduced myself to her. She smiled in thanks and turned to the boy in her arms.

"Edward." She finished her sentence.

"Do you know him?" He asked in a soft voice. It was almost as soft as hers, he sounded so vulnerable.

"No, sweetie. I just met him then." She replied as she removed the hair from his eyes.

"Is he daddy?" The boy whispered. The girl's eyes suddenly took on a hard look.

"No…I told you that daddy left because he didn't love me anymore." She replied. Her voice was hard, though I could tell she was trying to talk in a light tone.

"Oh." The child looked at the ground. The girl looked up at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I should be getting him to bed." I nodded and she started to walk around me, but I then realized that I hadn't gotten her name.

"Wait!" I called to her. She stopped and turned around with curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" She hesitated for a second.

"Bella. Bella Swan." She turned and walked away right after that.

"Bella." I whispered her name. It was so beautiful, like her. It suited her perfectly. I assumed that Bella was short for a longer name like Annabella or Isabella. My phone started ringing then and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, it's Emmett. We're about to leave. Meet you at the car!" Emmett yelled into the phone. I shut the phone as I headed for the car.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Jasper asked as we got into the car. I shrugged.

"Just needed to get away from the club. You know how much I don't like clubs." I told him. Jasper nodded.

"Meet anyone when you were walking?" Emmett asked as he looked at me in the rear view mirror. Emmett was driving us home now. I debated internally on whether I should tell them about the girl Bella I had met.

"Yeah." I sighed. I knew they would get it out of me sometime soon. Emmett smirked.

"Get her number?" Emmett asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he turned to look at me. I glared at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Em and no, I didn't get her number." Emmett turned back around and looked back at the road.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Because she was in a rush, Emmett." I explained. I turned to look out the window at the darkness, praying that the conversation would end. Thankfully it did, I sighed in relief and continued to look out the window. We then passed some apartments and there under the light was Bella and her child standing at the door under the light, trying to get in.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Bella and I couldn't get her off my mind. I desperately wanted to go down there and take her from those crappy apartments and care for her, making sure she was healthy. But that was a little weird and I didn't do what I wanted because I had just met her. It was strange how I had just met her and only knew her name and I really wanted to get to know her. I couldn't get her off my mind at all, she was in my dreams and it was making it unbearable not to see her again. Once Alice and Rose had found out, from Emmett mind you, that I had met a girl they instantly started to torture me with questions to find out who she was and everything. They were a little sad when they found out that she had a child, thinking she had a husband or boyfriend like I had originally but when they heard that she had said that the father left her they instantly brightened. So here I was sitting in the shopping centre outside a lingerie shop waiting for Alice and Rose and _trying_ not to think about Bella but failing miserably.

"Edward?" That voice that had haunted me for weeks pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Bella with the same child in her arms, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Bella." I stood up and practically towered over her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. Yourself?" She still looked sickly pale and skinny; I wanted nothing more than to help her.

"Been better." She mumbled in reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I made note that she was very far from the place where we had met.

"Looking for a job." She replied softly. So she was unemployed.

"Any luck?" I probably sounded a bit hopeful, but I was hoping that I could offer her a job and that she would take it and then I would have someone to care for my children who actually _knew_ how to care for children.

_You would also get to see her everyday._ The side that was infatuated with Bella reminded me.

"No." She sighed sadly. "And I really need a job. It's hard to support yourself and a child without a job!" She ranted. I nodded, though I had never been in that position before.

"Well, I have a job that maybe you could take." Bella looked up at me with interested and hopeful eyes.

"What is it?" I smiled down at her; glad to know she was interested.

"I have two girls and they don't have a nanny. I'm at work a lot and I hate taking them with me because the girl who looks after her is dreadful and doesn't care for her properly. I thought that maybe since you had a child of your own you might be better than all the past ones I've had." I explained to her. Bella's eyes lit up at the idea.

"That'd be nice." She replied with a smile.

"Daddy!" Two squeals sounded from behind me and soon there were my two girls clinging to my legs, smiling up at me. I smiled down at them and picked both of them up and held them on either side of me.

"Hayley, Carolina, I want you to meet your new nanny." I turned to Bella and smiled at her. "This is Bella." I told them. They looked at Bella with interest and Bella smiled warmly at them.

"Hi Bella." They said in unison. Bella laughed.

"Hi Hayley, Carolina." She replied.

"Who's that?" Hayley asked, pointing at the boy in Bella's arms.

"This is my son, Todd." Ah, the boy has a name!

"Hi Todd." My girls said in unison once again.

"Hi." Todd mumbled shyly before burying his face in Bella's hair. Bella stroked his hair.

"Sorry, Todd gets a little shy." Bella smiled apologetically at the girls.

"Edward!" I turned to see Alice coming towards Bella, the kids and I. Alice took Hayley from me and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself to Bella when she noticed her there.

"Bella." Alice's eyes lit up with interest and understanding. She turned to me and I knew that look. Questions would be coming soon.

"Bella, Alice is my brother's, wife's, sister in law." I explained. Bella smiled at Alice and Alice smiled back while she examined Bella. I could tell that a shopping trip was being formed in Alice's head. Rosalie soon came up.

"Hey Alice I found some gorgeous shoes I want you to see. Oh…hi." Rosalie stared at Bella and Bella stared back. I could tell that Bella was staring at Rosalie's obvious beauty. But to me, Bella was more beautiful than Rosalie.

"Hi." Bella mumbled.

"Bella, this is Rosalie…my sister in law. Rosalie this is Bella, my new nanny." Both Alice and Rosalie turned to me with interest in their eyes and I knew I was going to be tortured until I gave all the details.

"Hi, Bella. Nice to meet you." Rosalie smiled warmly at Bella. Bella smiled back slightly.

"Hi Rosalie." There was a comfortable silence between us. "I have to go." Bella mumbled quickly.

"Oh…well, you should come shopping with Rose and I sometime." Alice said quickly, scribbling down her number and giving it to Bella. Bella looked at it before stuffing it in her pocket.

"Thanks." Bella smiled.

"Bye Bella!" Rose and Alice called as they walked away. I felt a tug on my pants and found Hayley on the ground; I bent down and put Carolina down with Hayley. They looked up at me with a frown, wondering what was going on. I started writing down my address and number.

"Here's my address and number. I'll see you tomorrow at 9?" I asked her. Bella took the paper and nodded.

"Sure. Bye Edward. Bye Hayley. Bye Carolina." Bella smiled down at them.

"Bye Bella." Hayley and Carolina said in unison once again. Bella smiled at them and waved.

"Bye Bella." I whispered before she turned and walked away. I picked up my girls and went to find Alice and Rosalie.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 6

It was nighttime and I was trying to watch the game, but Alice and Rosalie weren't having that.

"So she's the nanny for your kids now?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Alice squealed.

"When does she start?" Rosalie demanded.

"Tomorrow."

"Will you let me take her shopping?"

"If she wants to go."

"This is the same girl you met before, right?"

"Yes."

"Will you ask her out?"

"I don't know." I was getting sick of the questions.

"Don't you think it's a bit far for her to travel from where you met her?" Alice asked.

"I do."

"Why not get her to live here?" Rosalie suggested.

"Are you kidding? Isn't that just…creepy." Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, her being the nanny _is_ kind of a twenty-four hour thing…plus…if she gets along fine with the kids then it's a good idea that she moves in." Rosalie explained.

"Yeah, and then you would be providing Bella safety and comfort in your place…plus you might be able to properly feed her." Alice added with a frown. I frowned to, wondering as to why Bella was so skinny.

"We'll see how it goes." I sighed. Alice and Rosalie squealed just as Emmett and Jasper entered the living room.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked as he sat down next to Rosalie.

"Edward hired _Bella_ as the nanny for his kids." Rosalie stated. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Bella? The Bella you met the night we went out?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I sighed in frustration. What was with everyone and interrogating these days? I swear Rose and Alice were wearing off on Jasper and Emmett…Emmett mostly.

"Well done, man." Emmett smiled before turning his attention to the game.

The morning came quickly and soon the girls were bouncing up and down in their seats on the couch.

"Calm down, girls." I told them for the hundredth time. They were really excited to see Bella again. It seems they had taken one look at her and loved her. Just then the buzzer went off and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" Came Bella's beautiful voice from the other side.

"Come on up." I replied and hit the button to open up the doors downstairs. We waited another five minutes before there was a knock on the door. The girls squealed and jumped off the couch, rushing towards the front door.

"Bella! Bella!" They called. I opened the door to reveal a highly amused Bella.

"A little excited are they?" She teased. I smiled and let her in. Instantly, Hayley and Carolina stopped in front of her and beamed up at her.

"Hi Bella." They said.

"Hello you two. How are you today?" Bella asked.

"Well thanks." They replied.

"Come on girls, to the living room." I said. Hayley grabbed Bella's free hand and led her to the living room. Bella sat down on the couch with Todd in her lap, I sat down next to her with Carolina in between us and Hayley on my lap.

"Nice apartment." Bella commented with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"Tell us about yourself, Bella." Hayley demanded. Bella smiled at Hayley's eagerness.

"Well, I'm twenty and Todd is my only child. I used to live in Forks…but I moved here to Seattle and live in an apartment that is a _little_ bit far away from here. My mom lives in Florida and is re-married." The girls looked confused now and Bella noticed this. "My parents got divorced when I was young, younger than Todd. I had a boyfriend in high school and he's the father of Todd…but he didn't love me enough so he got up and left and never found out about Todd. That's pretty much it." Bella finished explaining as she ran her hands though Todd's brown hair.

"How old is Todd?" Carolina asked.

"He's two." Bella smiled and pinched his cheek lightly. Todd smiled up at her and she kissed his nose. I could tell that she loved him loads. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to get to work.

"Oh, I better go. I'll see you four later." I promised with a kiss on Hayley and Carolina's head before getting up and heading for the door.

"Bye daddy!!" My girls called to me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 7

Work was long and tedious. And Lauren was her flirtatious self this morning when I entered without my girls.

"_Where are the kids today?" Lauren asked when I entered the building._

"_With their new nanny." I replied curtly._

"_Does that mean you have some more free time on your hands?" Lauren asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously while leaning forward and revealing more cleavage. I looked away and kept going towards my office while answering her._

"_Just because I got a nanny for my girls does not meant that I'm going to suddenly forget about them." I replied in a hard tone before heading straight to my office._

I had gone to college and was now working in the building that my dad owned. Mom had taken care of my baby girls when I was in college and for that I was thankful otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get a job here. I got home when planned and woke up to a rather quiet apartment.

"Hello?" I called out.

"In the living room." Came a hushed reply. I walked into the living room to find Bella sitting on the couch with Todd's head in her lap as he slept.

"Where are the girls?" I asked in a whisper.

"Asleep." She replied. She looked up at me and smiled. "They are gorgeous. I figured out how to tell them apart." She whispered.

"Oh yeah? How?" I sat down across from her, not wanting to jostle the couch while Todd was sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

"Well, seeing as they both have green eyes I can't use their eyes to tell them apart. They both have bronze hair too _but_, Carolina has little blonde streaks in her hair so that's how I tell them apart because Hayley doesn't have blonde streaks in her hair." Bella finished explaining.

"Well done." Bella smiled once more and then her face became curious.

"Where's their mother?" She asked softly.

"Their mother left me when we were twenty. She was my girlfriend and when she found out she was pregnant, she left saying she couldn't handle a family commitment at the moment. I've told them a lot about their mother…never had to keep it a secret. I would hate to keep it a secret from them." Bella looked down at her son.

"It hurts to keep secrets from your child." She whispered. I frowned at her. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "I was going to tell Todd when he was older, it was safer for him to know then rather than now. His father didn't leave because he didn't love me." Bella sighed and I waited patiently for her to explain her story. "When I was eighteen I had a boyfriend. We were in the early stages in our relationship when he raped me. He disappeared the day after and never found out about Todd. I guess Mike just didn't truly care." She sighed. I frowned at the name Mike. I knew someone called Mike at my work.

"Mike who?" I asked cautiously.

"Newton." I stared at her with wide eyes and waited for her to look up. "What?" She asked looking taken aback by my wide-eyed stare.

"I know someone called Mike Newton at my work." I whispered. Bella stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, no…what if he finds me here? He'll find Todd!! I can't let him into Todd's life, as much as Todd needs a father, Mike Newton isn't the father for him. I learnt some things about him when he left." Bella panicked.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let him hurt you or find you." I told her. Bella smiled gratefully at me. She sighed and looked out the window, the look of stress and worry didn't leave her face.

"Bella?" She turned to me. "Don't you think that your apartment is a bit too far for you to travel here?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

"I may have to find an apartment closer to here…" She mumbled.

"Well…what if you just stayed in my apartment? Being a nanny is pretty much a full time job and I think that the girls are crazy about you." I chuckled at the last bit. I didn't think that the girls were crazy about Bella. I knew they were. Bella laughed quietly and smiled at me.

"That'd be nice…if I'm not imposing or anything."

"Not at all." Bella smiled widely before looking back down at the sleeping Todd.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 8

Alice and Rosalie had helped Bella pack the few things that she owned and took her shopping right after Bella had everything settled in. Bella had a crib in her room for her son and I was glad to see that she was settling in rather well. Bella had moved in a few days after accepting and had lived here for about a week. She was perfect for the job, the girls loved her and they loved having another boy, besides Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and myself, around. Todd had opened up a lot and the girls had accepted him as part of the family, though he wasn't even related in some way to us. I loved seeing my girls so happy, it made me glad that I had made them happier than they had in a while. Bella was the perfect nanny and a perfect mother; I was getting the feeling that the girls loved her like a mother. I wouldn't be surprised; Bella was so caring and selfless. She cared for the girls above herself. She made sure that they got their needs. I paid Bella rather well, making sure that she would have a lot of money to support herself. Bella never left my mind and was more frequent in my dreams. It was still a little creepy but at the same time I loved it.

"Edward!! Dinner!!!" I heard Bella call. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Bella was serving five plates. I loved the scene more than I probably should have. I then realized that I was falling for Bella. Hard.

"Thanks." I smiled at her before grabbing my plate and sitting down on the counter. Bella fed Todd before she started feeding Hayley and Carolina. She then fed herself. Bella cleaned the dishes and dried them while I put Hayley and Carolina to bed. I was going to put Todd to bed when I heard a loud smash and the cries of Todd in my arms.

"Ah! Shit!!" Bella yelled. I ran to the kitchen, with Todd in my arms.

"Bella?! Are you all right??" I demanded. I looked at Bella and found that there was glass shattered all over the floor and some had cut into Bella's leg.

"Sorry, Edward. I'll clean it up." Bella promised.

"Don't worry about that now, Bella. We have to get you to a hospital." I told her, grabbing her hand and making her stand up. "Hayley! Carolina! Grab your coats and put some shoes on. We have to take Bella to the hospital!!" I yelled. I was at the door with my car keys and apartment keys, waiting for my girls. They soon arrived with a look of panic on their faces.

"What's wrong with Bella?" They asked desperately.

"Bella had an accident. Can you take Todd?" I asked them. They nodded and I handed them Todd. I opened the door and picked up Bella bridal style before walking out the door. I stopped to shut the door as soon as the girls and Todd were out. They walked ahead as I locked the door and pushed the button for the elevator.

We arrived at the hospital quickly and soon Bella was having the glass in her legs removed by my father, Carlisle Cullen. I was sitting in the waiting room with Todd, Hayley and Carolina. Carlisle soon walked out and we all jumped up, wanting to hear the verdict. Carlisle chuckled at us.

"She's going to be okay. She has to keep the bandage on for a week or so and try not to make her walk too much, Edward. You can go see her now." I smiled thankfully at my father and was about to walk off to see her when he stopped me. "Where did she come from and why didn't you tell your mother and I about her?" He asked. I laughed.

"She's our nanny, dad." I told him before heading off to see Bella. I walked in and Bella was sitting up in the bed and just resting. "How are you?" I asked her softly.

"Good. I can't feel my legs though." She reached out to Todd and I handed him over to her. Bella held him close and protectively, I could tell how much she cared about him.

"Carlisle will let you go when feeling returns to your legs." I told her.

"How long will that take?" She asked, looking up form Todd who was playing with a loose strand of her hair. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never had a local anesthetic before." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good. Never get one. It hurts like…mad…" I laughed, as I was certain that Bella would have used a different word if there hadn't been three very young children in the house. Everyone was silent and then something clicked into Bella's mind.

"Wait. Did you call the doctor by his _first_ name?" Bella asked. I chuckled.

"He's my father, Bella." I informed her. Bella looked slightly embarrassed as she realized what she should have realized earlier. I had mentioned to her that my parents were called Esme and Carlisle and that Carlisle was a doctor.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Hayley asked. Bella smiled at Hayley.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine." Bella promised with a kiss on her forehead.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

**A/N: Hayley and Carolina are 3, I know they sound so much smarter but I don't talk to many 3 year olds so we're gonna say they're 4 and Todd is 2!! Edward isn't a doctor, he's a lawyer...I wasn't too sure what to make him at first, but I decided he will be a lawyer...Carlisle (Edward's dad) is a doctor. **

Chapter 9

We soon got home after about half an hour and the kids had fallen asleep in the car. I took Hayley and Carolina to their bedroom while Bella took Todd to her room. I shut the door quietly and walked into the kitchen, planning on cleaning up the shattered glass but Bella had beaten me to it. I chuckled as she cleaned the floor.

"You never stop working do you?" Bella looked over her shoulder at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I did create the mess." Bella pointed out. I shook my head and walked into the living room and waited for Bella to be finished in the kitchen. Bella soon came and joined me in the living room. She sat down on the couch opposite me. "What's up?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her, startled by the question.

"What?" She closed her eyes as she rested her head on the top of the couch.

"I can see something's bothering you. Want to talk about it?" She offered.

"Well…I was curious as to why you were so pale and skinny…unlike Todd." I spoke hesitantly, hoping I wouldn't offend her. She seemed fine with the question and sighed deeply before opening her eyes and looking at me.

"I didn't have a job for some time and I couldn't really afford to pay for gas or electricity. I couldn't even afford food. Whenever I did get food, I gave most of it to Todd." I sat in silence, absorbing her story. "I wanted to make sure that my baby was okay and he was top priority to me above myself. I loved him so much and didn't want him to die. I didn't like the thought of my Todd still, pale white and lifeless…even though my boyfriend raped me, I couldn't let my boy die. I was determined to keep him alive, which resulted in me getting rather skinny and pale as I got sick more often than him because I made sure he was warm when he slept too." Bella took a deep breath. "You have no idea how much this helping me and my Todd. Todd can sleep in a proper bed and go to bed with a full stomach. Todd and I lived very much like those poor families in third world countries, starving and trying to survive on what we could." Bella finished her story and I couldn't help but be glad that she was here with my family. Bella was living the life that she should have had.

"What about your parents?" I asked her.

"I didn't stay in Forks when I found out I was pregnant." Bella looked out the window. "I couldn't go to my mom. She would have flipped out that I was pregnant and would have demanded that I gave the child away. So I came to Seattle. I ran after I graduated and used the money I had saved up and bought a flat. I then got a job but had to leave when I was eight months pregnant. The money I had saved up went towards food and that few blankets and pillows we had in the house. Of course I had my possessions like books and clothes and such…I know what it's like to live in poverty. It's awful." I couldn't believe that after all this time, Bella thought of her son over her. But then I realized that in a way you would do anything to keep the one you loved so dearly alive. I knew that I would do anything for my girls…and Bella.

I woke up the next morning and hurried off to a meeting that I had. It was long and boring and sitting next to Mike Newton was awful. I had to keep my hands on the table and take notes in order to restrain myself from punching Mike. After what I had learned of what Mike did to Bella, I hated him more than ever. I was going to make sure that he never stepped into her life once more. I was relieved when I could get home to my girls, Bella and Todd. I was so impatient for the lift that when I finally got in, I found it too slow and got out on the first floor and too the stairs all the way up. I beat the elevator by running and was glad when I could get inside my apartment and be with the people I loved.

"I'm home!" I called out. I soon heard squeals and giggles before I saw my two girls rushing into the hall to greet me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They called to me as I picked them up.

"My angels. How are you today?" I asked them.

"Great! We cooked cookies with Bella." I smiled as I walked into the living room with my girls.

"Sounds like fun." Bella smiled.

"How was your day?" Bella asked. The girls jumped off my lap and went to play with Todd.

"It took everything I had _not_ to punch Mike in the middle of that meeting." I told her with a sigh. Bella laughed.

"That wouldn't have gone down well…" She looked worried and concerned at the same time.

"You all right?" I asked her.

"Do you think he'll come walking back into my life? That he'll try and start up where he left off?" She whispered. I frowned.

"I won't let him. I won't let him hurt you twice." Bella smiled at me softly before looking at the three children who were playing happily.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 10

Weeks had passed and Bella and I had become closer and closer. On some of the weekends that I didn't have to go into work, I would be looking forward to a weekend with Bella, Todd, Hayley and Carolina. Just us five, but Alice and Rosalie had other plans. Nearly every weekend they would drag Bella shopping. It was one of the rare weekends where I got the weekend with Bella, Todd and my two girls. We were in the middle of making cupcakes and about to ice them when someone knocked on my door. I walked over to the door, laughing and smiling as I opened it. There, standing in the doorway was Mike Newton. His greasy blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he had let it grow for some time and it was ugly as ever, and he seemed a bit amused.

"Finally laughing and smiling, Cullen?" Newton sneered. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to ask him what he was doing here when Bella's voice floated down to me.

"Edward! Which colour do we use for the icing? Hayley wants purple, Todd wants green and Carolina wants yellow." Bella came down the hall and stopped next to me, my jaw clenched and Bella turned to look at who was at the door. She froze in shock and Mike smirked at her.

"M-mike?" She stuttered out.

"Hello, Bella." He tried to purr seductively. "I didn't know you were living with Cullen." Newton spat out my name like I was some sort of infection. Bella didn't reply. "What? No response? Are you that happy to see me after two years?" Mike asked as he smirked at her. He took one step closer and she backed away from him.

"When would I ever be happy to see you? You screwed up my life!" Bella hissed at him. Mike took another step forward, well tried to anyway. I stopped in front of him, making sure he didn't get any closer to Bella.

"Protective, are we Cullen?" Newton asked.

"Leave." I demanded in a low cold voice. Newton ignored me.

"How did I screw your life up, may I ask, dearest Bella?"

"You raped me and you left me pregnant with a child!" Bella stated in a low cold voice. Then she realized what she had just said and slapped her hands over her mouth and stared at Mike with wide eyes.

"A child?" He asked as he stepped around me and looked into Bella's eyes. Bella didn't reply. "We have a child?" He demanded. Once again Bella didn't answer. "Where is it? Can I see it?" He demanded. Bella recovered.

"No way. You are not going to see him. And it's not an _it_, Mike." Bella hissed at him.

"Why not? He's my child!" Newton demanded.

"And you're a poor excuse for a father, raping your girlfriend and leaving her alone. I raised him for _two_ years, completely alone, Mike. I couldn't go to my parents. I couldn't get a job. I couldn't go to college! Do you even know how much my life was mucked up when you left?" Bella demanded. I left them to their squabble and grabbed the kids. I covered Todd's ears and took them to Hayley and Carolina's room. Even with the door closed you could still hear them.

"That doesn't matter! I am his father and I should be allowed to see him!" Newton bellowed.

"You will not see him. He doesn't even _know_ that you're his father!"

"What?!" Newton demanded.

"You heard me. I didn't tell him who his father was, I told him that his daddy didn't love me anymore and left me. And it's true!"

"No it's not."

"How is it not, Mike? Tell me then, why did you leave me two years ago after _raping_ me?" Bella demanded. There was silence and I knew that Mike had no answer for that. "No answer? Huh. That's funny, because that proves that you _don't_ and never _did_ love me. Besides, Edward's acting as a better father to him than you ever could!" My heart skipped a beat. She thought I was acting like a father toward her child? She didn't even know how much I _wanted_ to be the father figure to her child.

"Are you two together?"

"No. I'm the nanny to his children, Mike." Another silence.

"Well…seeing as you aren't dating him, why don't we start off where we left off? Come live with me and I'll support you and our child like a _proper_ father." My hands clenched into fists at Mike's suggestion. I didn't want Bella to leave and I doubted she would leave with that mongrel anyway. I would be completely heart broken if she did though.

"Not a chance, Mike. You had your chance and you blew it. Besides, I wouldn't leave Edward here when he's provided me with the best option I have at the moment." I felt slightly happier that Bella was staying.

"What's that?" Mike growled.

"He's given me a place to stay, a place to raise my child with two more children and he's been able to support me even if he isn't my boyfriend or husband or whatever! I don't see why any of this matters to _you_ though, Mike. I'm happy here."

"Bella –"

"Just leave, Mike. Get out and never show your face ever again." I heard the door slam and waited patiently in case Bella wanted some time to cool off.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 11

I heard the door creak open softly.

"Edward? Hayley? Carolina? Todd?" Bella asked in a soft voice. I turned my head to see her enter with tears streaming down her cheeks. She came over to us and instantly took Todd in her arms and hugged him tight. She sat down on the bed and soon Hayley and Carolina were hugging her tightly too. I watched them hugging for a few moments before Carolina motioned for me to join the hug. I wrapped my arms around the four of them and brought Bella's back towards my chest where I held them for a long time.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Bella whispered after some time.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Mike was a fool to show himself here anyway. I wonder what he wanted." I replied.

"I don't know what he wanted." She whispered as she stroked Todd's hair.

"I don't know either and I don't want to know. He didn't know you were here until you showed up at the door."

"He knows where I am…do you think he'll try something?" She asked looking up at me with pained eyes.

"I hope not." I mumbled.

- - -

Mike never came back and tonight it was just Bella and I. Alice had taken Todd and my mom had taken Hayley and Carolina. We were sitting in the living room, watching some crap on the television. Well I wasn't really watching it. I was watching Bella. Bella had been rather frightened, I guess, ever since Mike stopped by she was jumpy and flinched at any loud sound. She was scared that Mike would come back for her. She stared at the television, but I could tell she wasn't really looking at it. I sighed and moved to sit next to her on the couch. Bella flinched but relaxed when she saw it was just me.

"He won't come after you, Bella. I promise." I had been trying to assure her all the time, but it just wasn't working. She wouldn't be reassured at all. Bella looked at me before looking back at the television. I could tell she didn't believe me, as always. "Would you like to get a restraining order on him? For you and Todd?" I asked. I was trying to get Bella to speak; she hadn't spoken for a while. Bella turned her attention away from the television and looked at me. "Would that help at all, Bella?" My attempts were hopeless; she wasn't going to speak anytime soon. I sighed and looked back at the television, giving up.

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward had just suggested getting a restraining order on Mike for Todd and I. I looked at him as I thought my answer through. Would that even work? Do people pay attention to the restraining orders these days? Edward sighed in frustration and looked back at the television. Edward had tried to get me talking, but had failed miserably. I flinched at any sound and was petrified that Mike would come back and find me then take me away. I shuddered at the thought. It was worth a shot at getting a restraining order at least. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I looked away and out of a window. I knew I was hurting Edward, Hayley and Carolina by not speaking all that much.

"I'd like that." I croaked out eventually. I looked at Edward and found him staring at me in shock.

"What?" He asked in disbelief as though he hadn't heard me speak.

"I'd like to try and get a restraining order on Mike." I repeated. "It couldn't hurt to try." Edward smiled at me.

"I'll file one for you at work tomorrow."

"You're a lawyer?" I asked. Edward had never mentioned much about his work.

"Yeah I am." He sighed and turned off the television. I got up off the couch and he followed. We walked down the hall towards my bedroom. "Better get to bed I suppose." He muttered as he followed me. I turned around to say goodbye.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered. Edward smiled softly and leant forward to kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." He replied. He stared walking away when I called out to him again. He turned around, confusion written all over his face. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back before he turned and head back to his room.

I sighed, as I got ready for bed. I lay my head down on the fluffy pillows. Edward had basically blessed me! I had a job, a proper home and was able to care for Todd properly without starving myself. I listened to the sound of Todd's even breathing as he slept. He could get a proper nights sleep now, you see I lived on the streets basically. I had a crappy apartment and I couldn't afford much food. So most of the food I got, I gave to Todd. I also made sure that Todd was warm, hence the reason why I was sickly pale and skinny. Todd was my top priority when I was out there, but now I didn't have to worry as much. Edward was here to care for him too. Edward was such a kind man; he took in a complete stranger to care for his kids and basically nursed me back to life. He was sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful, smart and protective. I knew then that I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 12

**Edward's Point of View**

"Daddy!" My girls called out to me as they ran into the apartment. I turned and smiled at my girls. I squatted down to their level and held my arms open to them. They smiled back at me before running into my open arms.

"Hello my angels. How are you this morning?" I asked as I kissed the top of their heads.

"Fine thanks. Do you have to work today?" Hayley replied.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but I have to." I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you tonight, daddy." Carolina stated. I kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Of course." I replied. I stood up and headed for the door. I passed Bella on my way who was holding onto Todd tightly. "I'll file for the restraining order today, I'll make it a fair distance. Take care today." Bella smiled at me.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She whispered softly. I kissed her forehead softly and walked out the door. Mom was at the elevator already. We stood in silence as we went down.

"You like her." She stated randomly.

"Of course I do. She's sweet and caring and takes great care of my girls." Mom shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that. You like her more than that." Mom looked at me with a serious look. I sighed.

"I do. But I don't want to ruin anything. She could run out on me if she found out." Mom shook her head again.

"I doubt it. She likes you too…besides, she needs this job too much to walk out on you."

"You're sounding like Alice, mom. Are you feeling okay?" I teased with a smirk. Mom laughed at me.

"Maybe I've been spending too much time with Alice, but trust me. Bella would be good for you. Not like that other girl…what was her name? Carly?" Mom struggled to remember the name of the girlfriend who left me on my own with Hayley and Carolina.

"Muriel, mom." I corrected her.

"That's right. Anyway, Bella is much better for you than Muriel. Think about it Edward, I would love to see you so happy again." We reached the ground floor and my mom walked off. I stood there stunned for a second before hurrying off the elevator and heading towards my car.

- - -

I had just finished filing for the restraining order when Mike walked into my office.

"So, Edward. What's Bella doing in your apartment? Are you seeing her or something?" Mike asked. I looked up from my desk and found him glaring at me.

"Bella's the nanny for my children and why do you care if I'm seeing her or not?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Just making sure you know that she is mine and you won't even have a chance with her. Who wants to date someone with kids?"

"Does that mean that you don't want to date Bella?"

"Of course I want to date her."

"She has a kid though."

"So? It's _mine_."

"It's not an 'it' Mike. It's a child. A boy."

"Doesn't matter." He stated with a shrug.

"I doubt you'll be able to get anywhere near her anyway." I said as Mike started to leave my office. He whirled around and glared at me with his fists clenched.

"What?!" He demanded. I leaned back in my chair.

"You won't be able to go near her. She just filed for a restraining order." I smirked at him. Mike was speechless. He opened his mouth and closed it over and over, not a sound came out of his mouth.

"We will be together." He muttered finally before storming out of my office. I shook my head. Mike Newton was one of the weirdest people I have ever had to work with.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 13

I came home later that night, work had taken longer than I had expected and I had stayed longer than I would have. Which meant that I had missed seeing my girls this afternoon, they were most likely asleep by now. I could hear the television on in the living room. I put my stuff away before heading to the living room where I found Bella sleeping on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while watching television. I turned off the television and picked Bella up bridal style. She stirred slightly before cuddling closer to me, which made my heart burst with happiness. I carried Bella to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. I removed her shoes and hair tie, knowing that Bella liked to sleep with her hair out, before pulling the covers over her. Bella curled up on her side and snuggled deeper into the covers. I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful with a hint of a smile on her face. I stroked her hair before kissing her on the forehead and carefully getting off the bed and leaving. I was about to close the door when I heard Bella mumble my name. I peeked through the door to see if she had woken up but she merely mumbled my name once more as she rolled over onto her other side. I swear that my heart was going burst out of my chest at the rate that it was pounding. I closed the door and walked to my room. The thought that Bella was dreaming about me made me hopeful that maybe a relationship with her could work.

I awoke the next morning to something jostling the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!!" I heard Hayley scream in my ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!!" I practically yelled as I sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room feeling awful. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and Hayley had just woken me up at…I looked at the clock to check the time.

_05:33AM_

What the hell?

"Hayley? What are you doing up at 5.30 in the morning?" I asked her.

"It's Bella's birthday!! We have to do something." Hayley squealed.

"Later. It's too early." I complained as I lay back down and covered my head with the sheets.

"No, daddy. Now!! Bella works so hard. It has to be special for her!!" Hayley exclaimed as she pulled the cover off my head.

"Fine!" I groaned as I got up while Hayley giggled like mad. We walked out to the living room where Carolina was sitting on one of the couches with some wrapped presents in front of her.

"Grandma made us go shopping when we told her it was Bella's birthday." Carolina whispered. "This from Hayley and I, this one is from grandma and grandpa." Carolina continued in the same whisper.

"Where's yours daddy?" Hayley asked.

"In my room." I grumbled as I went back to my room, grabbed Bella's present and put it with the rest of the pile. One time that we had gone shopping and I had learned of Bella's birthday, I bought her present and she didn't even know about it.

"Are aunt Rosie and Ali coming?" Carolina asked.

"Sometime today." I grumbled. I was so tired!

"Breakfast." Haley suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"We have to make Bella breakfast in bed!" Hayley exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You two are a pain sometimes." Haley and Carolina giggled at me and dragged me by my hands to the kitchen. "I'll set something on fire! I'm so tired." I looked at the clock.

_06:18AM_

Had it really taken me that long to get out of bed and put my present with the rest of the pile? By the time we had made breakfast for Bella it was almost seven.

"Go check if she's awake." I whispered to Hayley. I was more alert now, after having some coffee, Hayley squealed and ran off to Bella's room. She came back and nodded, letting me know that Bella was awake. Carolina hurried in front of me as I carried the tray towards Bella's room.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Hayley and Carolina squealed together.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake Todd." Bella scolded while laughing slightly. I walked into the room to see Bella looking amused as she picked up a very annoyed and tired looking Todd.

"Happy birthday." I said as I walked in. Bella looked up at me in surprised and gasped.

"You didn't have to." She said as Hayley and Carolina dragged her back to her bed. I set the tray down and sat down behind Hayley and Carolina.

"They wanted to." I smiled at her as I pointed to my girls who were sitting in front of me.

"Birthday's are special!! Especially yours seeing as it is the first one with us!" Hayley defended herself. Bella and I laughed and Todd grumbled.

"Is he all right?" I asked Bella. She sighed.

"No. He's been feeling sick lately."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I will write more later!! Please check out my new story, _A Pirate Twilight_.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 14

After breakfast Hayley and Carolina dragged Bella to the living room where her presents were.

"You got me presents!" Bella complained. I chuckled. I knew that Bella didn't like presents or surprises. She didn't like having money spent on her at all. Bella opened all the presents regardless of her thoughts and accepted them with good grace. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't kill me for the plans of this afternoon that went into the evening.

**Bella's Point of View**

Todd had decided that he would make my new necklace from Edward a chew toy. I had tried to get him not to chew it, but he just started to cry so I decided it would be best if I left him with the necklace. I gave Edward an apologetic look and he just waved it off. At least it wasn't a necklace with a large amount of diamonds in it or something, it was a locket with a small single sapphire in the corner of the heart shaped necklace. Edward laughed at Todd as he chewed on my necklace and stared at it curiously when he found that it didn't break.

"Do you want to know what we have planned for the rest of the day?" Edward asked as he played with a strand of Carolina's hair.

"Um…not really?" Edward chuckled.

"We're going to my mom's house in the afternoon and will meet up with my parents, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett." He explained. I grimaced. That meant that there would be more presents, probably, and I would be centre or attention. My phone started ringing and I picked it up and groaned at the name on the ID. "Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Mom." I replied before answering the phone. "Hey mom."

"Bella! I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you all right? Won't you come and visit?" Mom sounded slightly panicked on the other side.

"I'm fine mom. Sorry that I haven't called lately, I've been busy." Most of that was true, but if I talked to her a lot she would have found out about Todd!

"Well…when can you come and visit?" She demanded.

"Er…I don't know mom. Work needs me a lot." I replied. Edward frowned at me.

"Well, happy birthday darling. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Won't you stop by? You just ran off when you were eighteen after high school and no one knows where you are. You know where we are. Come and visit, please. We miss you."

"We?"

"Phil. Remember him? We got married, Bella."

"Oh. That's right. Phil."

"Well…I hope your day goes well. Call more often please, Bella honey."

"Who is she talking to?" Hayley asked Edward.

"Shhh!" Edward hushed her.

"Bella? Who's that?" Mom demanded.

"The people I work with."

"A child?"

"I'm a nanny, mom."

"Does that mean that you're living in the persons house?" Mom demanded sounding rather panicked.

"Yeah…" I answered slowly.

"Bella!" Mom scolded.

"Mom. I have to go. I'll call you later." I promised her.

"Fine. I love you Bella."

"I love you too." And with that I hung up.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 15

**Edward's Point of View**

We sat in the living room of my parents home, Hayley, Carolina and Todd were asleep upstairs while us adults had some catch up time before we had to go our separate ways.

"So, Bella, how do you like working for Edward?" Alice asked. I could see a glint in her eye. I narrowed my eyes at her. I did not trust that glint.

"It's great…the pay is great and the kids are lovely. They get on pretty well with Todd." Bella replied as she took a drink of water.

"Anything happened?" Rosalie enquired. What were they up to?

"No…apart from an incident that sent me to the hospital." Bella blushed at the memory and Carlisle and I laughed at the memory. "It's not that funny that I'm a total klutz!!" Bella stated with frustration. Emmett started laughing.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded.

"She dropped some glass on the floor while she was cleaning and was insisting on cleaning it up but I dragged her to the hospital when I saw the glass in her leg. We got home and she was going to clean it up again." I explained quickly. Bella blushed further and bent her head down, allowing her hair to cover her face. Her phone beeped, signaling a text. She got it out and then she stood up suddenly.

"We have to get back to your apartment." She walked out and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye guys. I'll see you around." I said as I kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Bye Edward! Tell Bella we said bye as well." Alice said. I smiled and nodded. I walked upstairs to see Bella walking down the stairs.

"I've got Hayley, you just have to get Carolina." She stated without looking at me. I quickly gathered Carolina in my arms and carried her out to the car where Bella was already placing Todd and Hayley in their car seats.

The drive back to my apartment was filled with a tense silence. Bella kept fidgeting and playing with her fingers like she was nervous about a job interview or something. She also kept looking around the place like someone was following us or something. Once we were parked, Bella hurried to get out of the car. She grabbed Hayley and Todd and rushed for the elevator. I caught up to her quickly after grabbing Carolina and locking the car.

"Bella? What's going on?" I asked her when we were in the elevator. Bella hadn't relaxed at all.

"When we were at your parents mother's house, I got a text." Bella started in a quiet voice. She sounded so scared and I wondered why. Once we reached my floor I was getting my keys out when I heard, "Edward!" I looked back at Bella and found she had a horrified expression on her face. "Look!" I followed her gaze and saw that the door to my apartment was open. I walked in slowly and Bella followed quietly. I walked into the girl's bedroom and lay Carolina down before taking Carolina from Bella and laying her down in her bed too.

"Why don't you lay Todd down?" I suggested in a soft voice.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Why don't you lay Todd down?" Edward suggested to me in a soft soothing voice as he rubbed my back with one hand as he tried to get me to relax. I shook my head. What is the person who texted me had broken into Edward's apartment? What is the person was still here? What if that person was going to take both Todd and I away? I walked into the living room and sat down. I laid Todd on the couch, his head in my lap. I ran one hand through Todd's hair while my other hand held my phone. I went into my inbox and opened up the text I had received.

**To:** _Bella_

**From: **_Unknown_

_I'm watching you._

_You will be mine._

I read the lines over and over. My hand started shaking. Whoever sent this was watching me, or had been, and I didn't know who it was. I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice suddenly beside me.

"I've checked all over and no one seems to be in the apartment." I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward frowned. "Are you all right, Bella?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned. I shook my head.

"This is the text I got at your mom's house." I told him as I showed him the text. Edward handed my phone back to me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me to his side.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure out who this is and fix everything," he promised as he kissed my temple and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down my arm.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 16

**Edward's Point of View**

I had a feeling that Mike was the one who sent the text to Bella, but over the next few days I didn't bother interrogating him about it because I knew he wouldn't admit to it. Instead I watched him carefully in hopes of picking up anything odd about his behavior. He acted pretty normal but he did glance in my direction quite a fair bit.

Went home thinking about how quickly Mike left the meeting today. He didn't take down any notes and kept glancing at the clock. I walked into my apartment and for the first time since Bella came, I didn't hear my girls giggling at all. That had me worried. I could hear some talking coming from the living room, but it wasn't Bella's voice. I walked into the living room and saw my girls sitting on the couch while Tanya kneeled in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. All three turned and looked up at me. Tanya stood up as my girls came rushing over to me. I bent down and picked both of them up and kissed their foreheads.

"That's a great way to great your friend." Tanya replied while smiling at me.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" I demanded once more. Tanya sighed.

"I'm here because I'm ready for a family commitment." She said. I swear my eyes almost fell out of their eye sockets at her statement. She had waited four years to come and be the mother to her children when I had already moved on?

"Girls, where is Bella?" I asked Hayley and Carolina. They pointed towards Bella's bedroom. I bent down at set them on their feet. "Go see Bella, okay? I'll come and get you when I'm finished." I told them. The girls nodded and hurried off to Bella's room.

"Who's Bella?" Tanya asked as I stood up straight.

"We'll get to that later," I replied, "why now?" I asked her. Tanya shrugged.

"I wasn't ready then but I am now."

"And you figured that I would _wait_ for you?" I asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"Naturally. Why wouldn't you? I _am_ their mother." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Tanya, within four years do expect me to _still_ feel the same way for you as I did back then?"

"Duh." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at her.

"Tanya," she smiled at me as if expecting me to open my arms and welcome her back into my life, "you left me four years ago heartbroken and with two kids. Do you know how hard it was to pick myself back up and care for them? And now here you are _expecting_ me to welcome you back with open arms?" She looked slightly shocked and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Well guess what, Tanya, I'm not going to welcome you back with open arms because I moved on and quite frankly the girls are so much happier without you."

"Edward…"

"No. I moved on, Tanya. It's time for you to do the same. I'm okay if you want to see the girls from time to time, but you won't be coming in here expecting us to go back to the past. To what we were. You made your choice four years ago and so did I." She didn't reply at all or move from her spot. In fact she looked as though someone had just slapped her. "I decided that I wouldn't wait for you and that was the best choice I ever made." Tears filled Tanya's eyes.

"Is it the Bella girl?" She asked as the tears fell from her eyes.

"It doesn't concern you. Nothing in my life concerns you anymore, Tanya. Now do you want to see the girls from time to time?" I asked her. She shook her head. I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief. "Coming here and saying that you're ready for a family commitment and then not wanting to see your own children from time to time. Sure. Family commitment." I muttered. Tanya glared at me as she wiped away her tears.

"I said that because I was ready to be with you and the girls."

"Well seeing your children from time to time is _also_ a family commitment, Tanya. Visiting your family. Keeping in contact with your family. _That_ is family commitment, not marrying someone who has your children!" Tanya glared at me with pure hatred.

"I hate you." She spat at me before storming straight out of my apartment. I heard the door slam, loudly. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in order to try and calm myself. I sighed and made my way towards Bella's bedroom.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 17

I knocked on Bella's door before entering her room. I walked in and my girls instantly ran up to me.

"Is mommy staying?" Hayley asked quietly.

"No, sweetie. She's not staying." I replied softly. Bella looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Why not?" Carolina asked. I sighed.

"She changed her mind…about staying." I told them.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Not now, okay sweetie?" Carolina nodded. I kissed her forehead and then sat next to Bella on her bed. "Are you all right?" I asked her. She had been awfully quiet lately.

"Yeah…Todd's got the cold and was up all night."

"Bella was really tired today." Hayley put in.

"And Todd was cranky." Carolina added. I nodded remembering the times when Hayley and Carolina would get sick.

"Did you give him any medicine?" I asked Bella. She nodded and rubbed Todd's back.

"Found some cold relief in the cabinet." She informed me. There was a knock on the door.

"Hayley, Carolina, can you get that?" I asked them. They nodded and ran off. I looked back at Bella. She looked awful. She had bags under her eyes and there was no colour in her cheeks.

"Are you feeling, all right, Bella? You don't look so well." I commented. She nodded.

"Just tired. Todd wakes up in the middle of the night crying." She replied. I grimaced as I remembered when my girls would do that. One of them would wake up and start crying and then the next one would wake up and start crying because the first one started crying. It was awful, especially when you were a single parent.

"I'm sorry about Tanya." I whispered. Bella shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. She's your...ex-girlfriend?" I nodded in confirmation, "yeah? Anyway, she's your ex-girlfriend and mother of your children. I expected that she would come around some time. I mean...who would want to leave such gorgeous girls?" Bella smiled sadly at me and I smiled back. I was about to say something else, but Hayley and Carolina came running into the room.

"Daddy…there's a lady at the door!" Hayley told me. I frowned and stood up. I followed them out to the door and there, no doubt, was a woman. She looked a lot like Bella, except her hair was shorter and she had blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am looking for Bella. She told me that she lived here." I nodded and motioned for her to enter with my hand. I led her to the room where Bella was. I knocked on Bella's door before poking my head in.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you." Bella picked up Todd and hitched him to her hip. She came out and her eyes widened as she noticed who it was.

"Mom?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Hi baby!" Bella's mom replied quietly. Bella walked up to her mom and hugged her with one arm, making sure she didn't crush Todd in between them.

"How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Who's this little guy?"

"This is Todd. My son." Bella said. Her mom looked shocked. I picked up Hayley and grabbed Carolina's hand, leading them towards the door. Bella shot me a thankful glance as I made my way out the door.

"Where are we going? Why are we leaving Bella?" Carolina asked.

"We're going out. To spend time together, just the three of us and Bella needs some time with her mom." I explained.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was thankful when Edward took the two girls out. I did need time with my mom and he seemed to sense that. I was grateful to have met someone like him; he's so respectful and doesn't press for information when you aren't in the mood to talk.

"Todd? Your son?" Mom's face was pale as she took in the information. "How old?"

"Two years." Mom looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She sounded heartbroken. I put up my index finger to indicate that I would be back. I hurried into my room and placed Todd in his crib. I came back out, made some coffee and tea and gave a cup to my mom before leading her to the living room.

"You remember that I had a boyfriend Mike?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 18

She nodded, letting me know that she remembered.

"Well…I was raped by him and when I found out I was pregnant…I couldn't go to you because I was scared that you would be disappointed in me. My boyfriend disappeared the day after he raped me so he never found out about Todd and I decided to keep it that way. So I ran. I've lived on my own for two years because I had no means of support. I tried to get jobs but I no one would hire me." I explained. Mom looked sad.

"I would have helped you, Bella, if you had let me. And just because you were raped doesn't mean that I would have been disappointed in you. I would have supported you, Bella." Mom told me. I smiled sadly at her. "How did you meet Edward?" She inquired.

"Well…the first time was when I was heading home after a long day of trying to find a job. It was dark and I was passing by a club when I ran into someone, that someone being Edward. We started talking about what we were doing out late and then I found out Edward's name because Todd asked who he was," I sighed as I remembered the day, "and then Todd asked if Edward was his father and I told him no. His father left because he didn't love me anymore…which is partly true. But why tell a child that their mother was raped. Anyway then as I was leaving Edward asked for my name and I gave it to him." Mom looked at me with a disapproving look. "I happened to be in a mall, looking for a job when I ran into Edward for the second time. I spotted him and we got talking and then he offered me a job as his nanny and here we are now." I finished quickly. Mom sighed.

"I really do wish you had come to me first instead of living on your own for the two years and then walking into a strangers home to become a nanny." She told me. I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. There was a loud bang on the door and both mom and I jumped.

"W-who's that?" Mom asked. There was another bang and I could only assume that someone was trying to get in.

"I don't know." I replied sounding absolutely terrified.

"Is that Edward?"

"Why would Edward make so much noise when he has a key?" I asked as I hurried back to my bedroom and grabbed Todd. I hurried back to my mom and stood there with her and Todd. We heard more bangs on the door and waited anxiously to find out who was trying to get into the house. We flinched as we heard something crash in the hall. I held Todd tighter and stroked his hair softly as his head rested on my shoulder. Just then Mike stormed into the living room.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Mike? As in the boyfriend who…raped you and then left you?" My mom asked. Wow, I wouldn't have thought that she would remember the name of my ex-boyfriend from two years ago. His hair was still greasy and pulled back into the same ponytail. I wondered when the last time he had washed his hair was.

"That's right. And now I'm here to start where I left off, now let's go Bella before Cullen gets back." Mike spat out Edward's name like he was an infection. Did he still have a grudge on him?

"You're not seriously going with Michael Newton, are you?" My mom asked in a disapproving tone. I shook my head vigorously.

"Yes. You. Are." Mike growled through clenched teeth. I shook my head once again. "Bella. This is not an option."

"No. Bella this is an option. And your best option is to stay here with Edward." Mike turned to glare at my mom.

"Why do you care so much?" Mike yelled at her. Todd then started whimpering.

"Because I am her mother you dimwit!" Mom yelled back.

"Mom," I warned softly. She ignored me.

"You raped her and left her alone! Pregnant! Why would she want to start a life back with you?" She continued to yell.

"At least I came back and am trying to correct the wrongs that I have done!" Mike yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled at them.

**Edward's Point of View**

"You raped her and left her alone! Pregnant! Why would she want to start a life back with you?" I heard Bella's mom yell. I hurried forward with my girls as we noticed the door open.

"At least I came back and am trying to correct the wrongs that I have done!" Mike yelled back at her.

"Both of you shut up!" Bella yelled at them as I entered the living room. My teeth clenched together as I caught sight of Mike in the living room. What was he doing here and _how_ did he get inside?

"What's going on?" I demanded as soon as I reached Bella's side.

"Mike broke in." I glared at Mike and he glared back.

"What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 19

"I'm trying to fix the things that I did wrong." Mike replied.

"Like?"

"Leaving Bella alone when she was pregnant. I'm here to support her like a proper father." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you ever consider the fact that maybe she _doesn't_ want to go with you?" I asked him. Mike scoffed.

"Of course she does. Who doesn't?"

"Me." Bella grumbled and she bounced Todd gently to stop his cries. The arguing continued for ages and Bella finally exited to lay Todd in bed along with Hayley and Carolina. Mike tried to follow but I stopped him. Bella's mom had left saying that she would return some other time. At that time Emmett and Jasper walked into my apartment.

"What's going on?" Emmett boomed.

"Mike here is being an idiot." I answered. Mike glared at me. "Could you remove him for me?" I asked Emmett. Emmett beamed.

"I would be delighted." Emmett grabbed Mike by the back of his collar and dragged him out.

"What was he going to do?" Jasper asked me quietly.

"Make Bella leave with him…and Todd." Jasper nodded and left to help Emmett. I walked off to find Bella. I found Bella standing out the front of Hayley and Carolina's room.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly as I placed my hand on her back. She looked up at me. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She didn't answer me and I pulled her into my arms. Bella buried her face in my chest, wrapped her arms around my torso and held on tight as though I was going to disappear. I stroked her hair softly and tried to calm her down. Emmett and Jasper came in and were about to say something, but when they spotted Bella and I, they stopped instantly. I looked at Jasper and he seemed to sense that we would need our privacy. Emmett signaled with his hand that he would be calling me to find out what happened. I rolled my eyes at them as they disappeared. Bella's sobs slowed and I looked down at her and found that she was looking up at me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

"For giving me a job. For letting me stay here. For being here for me. For not letting Mike take me away. Everything." She whispered in response. She smiled up at me and I smiled back down as I brushed the hair out of her eyes. I hesitantly lowered my lips to Bella's. It was a long, sweet and tender kiss and Bella didn't pull away. In fact, when I pulled back Bella was practically beaming. I rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered. I swear her smile got wider and I thought her face was going to break.

"Yes." She replied. I could hear the happiness in her voice. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers once more before walking her to her room.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 20

We had been sitting in a nightclub for three hours with our friends. My mom and dad had taken Hayley and Carolina for the night while Bella's mom had taken Todd for the whole weekend.

_"Come on, Bella, I want to get to know my grandchild!" Bella's mom begged her. She had come over for another visit. Bella sighed._

"_I know that you want to get to know Todd and I have nothing against that. But I would rather you had time when he wasn't sick." Bella replied. Todd still had a cold and was getting very cranky with not getting enough sleep during the night and Bella was exhausted._

"_We are supposed to go out in two nights to a nightclub with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie," I informed Bella. _

"_But wasn't Todd going to be with Esme and Carlisle?" Bella asked me. _

"_True."_

"_Who are Esme and Carlisle?" Renée, Bella's mom, asked._

"_Edward's parents." Bella answered her. Renée looked hurt._

"_You trust them with your child but not me?" Renée asked._

"_Oh no, mom! It's not like that, it's just that Edward's dad is a doctor." Bella assured her quickly._

"_Bella, give me a try. Please?" _

"_Okay." Bella sighed as she answered and then Todd started crying. Bella got up to go tend to him._

"_Edward?" I turned and looked at Renée, "Bella told me that you two are dating and I want you to take care of her."_

"_I will," I promised._

"_You better not hurt her because she has been through a lot as far as I am concerned. I don't think she knows that Charlie died of a heart attack shortly after she disappeared."_

"_Charlie?" I asked with a frown._

"_Bella's father."_

"_She doesn't know that her father __**died**__?" Renée shook her head. _

"_No. They tried contacting Bella but she had changed her number and wasn't able to be tracked down." Renée explained sadly. I looked back at Bella's room. She bounced Todd gently as she tried to stop his cries. She was such a good person. She didn't deserve any of the things that she went through._

_Bella was still trying to stop Todd's cries when Renée was getting ready to leave. I walked her to the door in silence._

"_Thank you for coming, Ms. Swan."_

"_It's Mrs. Dwyer…actually." Renée corrected me with a smile. Bella hadn't told me that her mom had gotten remarried._

"_Mrs. Dwyer," I corrected myself. Renée sighed and walked through the open door._

"_Take care of her, Edward. I'll be checking in for updates." She called over her shoulder._

"_I promise." _

I had my arm around Bella's shoulders while Alice beamed at us and Jasper talked quietly to Bella. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing somewhere in the crowd.

"Jazzy! Let's go dance." Alice whined. Jasper sighed and followed Alice into the crowd, leaving Bella and I alone. I leaned down to Bella's ear so she could hear me over the loud music.

"Want to go outside in the quiet?" Bella smiled gratefully at me.

"Please?" She replied. I kissed her cheek.

"Wait here." I went off into the crowd, looking for Emmett or Jasper. I soon found Emmett by the bar. "Emmett!" I yelled over the loud music. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Eddie! Enjoying yourself?" I let out a heavy sigh at the nickname I hated most, Eddie.

"Don't call me that and no I'm not enjoying myself. You know I hate clubs!' I yelled back at him, "Bella and I are going outside. Call me when you're ready to go." Emmett nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and headed back through the crowd towards Bella.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 21

Bella and I walked, hand in hand, down the quiet street in silence. Only our footsteps and a random car passing by could be heard.

"Isn't this where we met?" Bella asked. I looked around at our surroundings and smiled as I realised that she was right.

"Yeah. It is." We stopped and I remembered the night we met like it was yesterday.

_I looked up and saw a young girl with a child in her arms walking down the street in a hurry. She was sickly pale and very skinny. It looked as though she hadn't been well fed. I looked at the child in her arms; he looked healthier than the girl. The girl was walking in a hurry and looking at the ground that she didn't notice me until she bumped right into me. She looked up at me in alarm and I found myself getting lost in those deep brown eyes._

_We stood in silence for a while and I took the time to take in her appearance of her and the boy. The girl had deep brown eyes and soft brown hair that went to the middle of her back, though she was sickly pale and skinny; I could see some colour rising to her cheeks. She was blushing. She was shorter than me and I assumed she stood at about a 5'4" or 5'6". Overall she was beautiful, even if she looked very unhealthy. I looked at the child in her arms. He has brown hair like hers and brown eyes. His hair was kind of wavy like the girls and he looked a little confused. I looked back at the girl._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head not as an answer, but more like she was clearing her head._

"_I'm fine. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She whispered. Her voice was so soft and gentle, she sounded so innocent to me. _

"_That's okay. What are you doing out so late?" I asked her. She looked up at me with curiosity like she was trying to figure out my mind._

"_I could ask you the same thing." She replied._

"_I was at the club with my friends." She smiled at me._

"_Didn't like that loud music in there?" She asked. I smiled back at her._

"_It's too loud." She nodded in agreement. The boy seemed to squirm in her arms._

"_Momma…who's this?" He asked. I then realized that she was a mom and probably had a husband._

"_This is…" She trailed off as she looked at me._

"_Edward. Edward Cullen." I introduced myself to her. She smiled in thanks and turned to the boy in her arms._

"_Edward." She finished her sentence._

"_Do you know him?" He asked in a soft voice. It was almost as soft as hers, he sounded so vulnerable._

"_No, sweetie. I just met him then." She replied as she removed the hair from his eyes._

"_Is he daddy?" The boy whispered. The girl's eyes suddenly took on a hard look._

"_No…I told you that daddy left because he didn't love me anymore." She replied. Her voice was hard, though I could tell she was trying to talk in a light tone._

"_Oh." The child looked at the ground. The girl looked up at me apologetically._

"_I'm sorry. I should be getting him to bed." I nodded and she started to walk around me, but I then realized that I hadn't gotten her name._

"_Wait!" I called to her. She stopped and turned around with curiosity._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's your name?" She hesitated for a second._

"_Bella. Bella Swan." She turned and walked away right after that._

"That club sure is noisy." Bella commented with a laugh. I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why Em or Jazz like it so much."

"Nor Ali or Rose." Bella added. Bella shivered as we started walking again. I removed my hand from hers and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You know what?" I asked her.

"No. What?" I smiled at Bella's answer.

"I wouldn't have brought you here for our first outing as a couple." I told her. Bella stopped walking and smiled up at me.

"Well what would we be doing?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her to my chest, her hands rested lightly on my arms.

"I would take you out to dinner and then spend the rest of our night free from children as we watched corny romance movies." Bella rolled her eyes at me but continued to smile at me.

"Where would we go for dinner?" She asked. I shook my head.

"If I told you that then that would ruin our first date, you wouldn't want that now…would you?"

"Of course I would. You _know_ that I _hate_ surprises!" I raised an eyebrow at her and was about to reply when my phone started going off.

_See me comin' to town with my soul  
Straight down out of the world with my fingers  
Holding onto the devil I know  
All my troubles'll hang on your trigger  
Take your eyes and your mind from the road  
Shoot your mouth if you know where you're aiming  
Don't forget to pick up what you sow  
Talking trash to the garbage around you_

Na na na na na na na

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

"Hello?" I answered. Bella groaned and rested her head on my chest, clearly annoyed that she wasn't getting an answer from me about the whereabouts of our first date.

"Yo, Eddie! We're going now." Emmett's voice replied. I groaned as he called me Eddie once again. He was doing that purposely to annoy me.

"We're coming." I answered and hung up quickly. Bella escaped from my arms, grabbed my hand and started walking back towards the club and where our cars were.

We met up with the four of them and said our goodbyes. Bella was about to get into the passenger side when Alice called out to her again.

"Bella!" Bella turned around at the sound of her name, "Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow and you are coming with us." Alice's statement and tone clearly implied that there was no room for discussion. Bella groaned.

"But the girls and Todd will be back tomorrow! And I hate shopping!!" She complained. Alice gasped at Bella's last statement.

"Well, we'll have to change that and Edward can spend some time with the girls and your mother has Todd for the weekend." Alice informed her. Bella grimaced before letting out a sigh. She knew she couldn't budge Alice on this one.

"Fine." She muttered in defeat. Alice squealed while Bella got into the Volvo. I hurried around the car to the driver's side.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." I stated as I started driving and Bella groaned once more.

**A/N: The song in this, for Bella's ringtone, was E-Pro by Beck.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 22

**Bella's Point of View**

I had been walking around for three hours, shopping with Alice and Rose and I was exhausted! Who knew that someone could have so much energy? I had been dragged form shop to shop and it was rather frustrating and neither of them wouldn't let me have a break at all.

"Alice!" I whined. "Can't we stop now? It's lunch time and I'm hungry and my feet are killing me!!" I complained. Alice sighed and looked at Rose.

"One more shop?" She pleaded. I thought about that, if Alice said one more shop then that would lead to a _load_ more shops. I shook my head.

"No way. Let's grab something to eat." Alice groaned but followed me to the food court.

"So…you and Edward finally got together." Alice said as we sat down in a sushi shop and started eating.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked her. Alice shrugged.

"Let's just say that sometimes I get feelings and I can guess what's going to happen." She explained quickly.

"Feelings?"

"Mmhmm. Like, I had the feeling that you and Edward would end up together!"

"Right…" I didn't think it was possible for anyone to do such things.

"Another thing to know, never and I mean _never_ bet against Alice." Rose put in.

"Okay…" Alice squealed so loud that I had to cover my ears and some customers looked at us with angry and annoyed expressions.

"Oooh, we are going to be the best of friends!" Alice announced. I looked at Rose and she just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. I didn't argue with Alice's statement and just started eating. "Oh! We have to get you a nice dress, Bella!!!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"What? Really? Why?" I asked her in shock.

"You'll see." She winked at me leaving me thoroughly confused.

- - -

After another three torturous hours of shopping, I finally got back to Edward's apartment. Edward hated it when I called it his apartment, always insisting that it was ours. And technically it was ours, but I guess I was still scared to call it ours.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward called out to me.

"Who else would it be?" I called back with a smile as I saw Hayley and Carolina running towards me.

"Mike." I stiffened at the sound of his name. I bent down to Hayley and Carolina and hugged them. Mike. I hated that name and that boy. He ruined my life. Thankfully he had been dealt with. Mike was charged with breaking and entering, rape and some other things that Edward had told me about. I was glad that he was out of my life. Hayley and Carolina let go of me and I stood up and walked into my bedroom to dump the many bags in my hands. Todd was sleeping in his crib and I stood over him, watching his peaceful face. I walked back into the living room where Edward greeted me.

"How was shopping?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ugh, tiring. I don't see how Rose and Alice can walk so much without rest!! And they hurry from shop to shop. Alice was practically running through the _whole_ mall!" Edward laughed.

"That sounds like Alice." Edward replied. I heard Hayley and Carolina giggling somewhere in the apartment. I rested my head against Edward's chest. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out tomorrow evening?" Edward asked me. He sounded slightly nervous. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him.

"Yes." Edward smiled his crooked smile before bending down and kissing me tenderly.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 23

"What do I need to wear?" Bella called from her bedroom.

"Um…nothing too fancy but not too casual either." I called back as I continued getting ready. Bella and I were going on our first date. Todd was with Bella's mom for the night, again, and Hayley and Carolina went with Todd. Renée claimed that she wanted to know my family, so we decided to start with my kids and then deal with the rest of the family when Bella and I get serious. _If_ we get serious, which I hoped we would. I then remembered Mike. I didn't know why I suddenly thought about him, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt Bella anymore. Emmett hadn't given me the full details, but he had said something about threatening him and taking him away to the police where Mike was charged for breaking and entering and other things that Emmett and Jasper _refused_ to explain to me.

- - -

I finished getting ready in no time and was waiting patiently for Bella in the living room. I stood up when I heard her enter; she was wearing a midnight blue dress that went to her knees with a halter neck. She was wearing midnight blue flats to go with the dress as well, her hair was straightened and there was the tiniest bit of makeup on her face. Just some eyeliner and mascara, I was sure that if Alice had demanded to get Bella ready, she would have a lot more makeup on. But I knew that Alice had purposely chosen the dress and shoes for the date, knowing exactly what I was up to as she was, technically, my sister in law. I walked up to her and brushed the back of my hand against her cheek softly.

"You look beautiful." I whispered. Bella smiled up at me.

"You don't look so bad either." She replied before stretching on her tiptoes to give me a soft kiss. I took Bella's hand and started heading for the door. Bella grabbed her purse on the way out.

- - -

We arrived at the Italian restaurant in no time. I got out first and hurried around to Bella's side to open the door for her.

"Always the gentleman." She muttered under her breath. I closed the door, wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Always." Bella rolled her eyes and let me lead her into the restaurant. We got a table for two and sat across from each other. I watched as Bella looked over the menu. Then, as if she could feel my gaze, she lifted her head slowly with curious eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Just admiring the view." I replied innocently. Bella blushed and looked back down, hiding her face with her hair. I reached across and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face so I could see her face again.

We ate in comfortable silence and just asked more questions about one another, trying to get to know one another better.

"Tell me about your past."

"My past?" She asked.

"Yeah, when you were a teenager."

"Well…my parents divorced when I was young and mom took me to Phoenix to live with her, she got married to this guy called Phil and I stayed with them for a while, but because Phil's a baseball player and had to move around a lot, mom got sad that she couldn't be around him all that much," Bella started to explain.

"He's plays baseball? Will I have heard of him?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I think he's in minor league or something."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I left Phoenix to go to Forks to be with my dad, Charlie," at the sound of his name a pang of guilt hit me. Bella still didn't know that her dad died and it was obvious her mom wasn't going to break the news to her, "and that was all right. A little boring and annoying with boys like Mike and Eric asking me out all the time…anyway, when I was in senior year, I started dating Mike and then you know that rest of that part." She took a deep breath and started playing with her food. "Then shortly after I disappeared my good friend Jake, who was the only person I gave my new number to, called me and told me that my dad had passed away from a heart attack." I looked at her in surprise.

"Your mom told me that you didn't know." She smiled at me.

"I did, just because the police didn't have my number didn't mean that the news wouldn't get to me. Billy Black, who is Jake's father, was my dad's best friend. He found out and told Jake and Jake told me." She explained with a shrug.

"Do you miss him?"

"A little," she admitted, "we weren't really close. Charlie wasn't a man of many words and he rarely expressed his feelings," Bella then smiled. It was a sort of happy yet sad smile, "a bit like me I suppose." She finished. We quickly dropped the subject and just talked about everything else.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 24

Seven months had passed and everything was going perfectly. Renée was spending lots of time with Todd, mom and dad got to know Renée more and they were all waiting for when I was going to propose to Bella. Alice was jumping up and down when I had asked her to help me pick a ring out. I knew that seven months was a bit quick, but I knew that I wanted to be with Bella forever and it really didn't matter to me how quickly our relationship went because I knew that what Bella and I had was right. Anyway, I had sworn Alice to secrecy but of course she just _had_ to tell Jasper because there were no secrets within a marriage, I allowed her to tell Jasper and only Jasper. I asked Renée first if I could ask to marry Bella, I would have asked her father but he wasn't around and Renée was very protective of Bella. Anyway, I was planning on proposing on Valentine's Day, which was four months away, but Alice had said that would have been far too corny and tacky.

_"Come on Edward!! Valentine's Day? Seriously! That is the most corny idea you have come up with yet." Alice complained. I groaned._

"_Well what do you have in mind?" I asked Alice as I looked at the ring I had purchased. It was a simple ring that Bella would like. It was a white gold band, not too thick, that became narrow as it reached where the two diamonds sat on either side of an oval shaped sapphire _**(A/N: Link on profile)**_._

_"How about at Christmas?" She asked. I looked at Alice with disbelief. "What?" She asked innocently._

_"Alice. At Christmas? I won't have time at Christmas! None of us will, we will be hurrying around with our family!!" I told her. She sighed._

"_Well come up with something better than Valentine's Day, Edward."_

So far we hadn't gotten anywhere at all. I didn't have any idea when I was going to propose, where I was going to propose or how! I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the ring in the box and continuing to think up how I was going to do this. It turned out that every idea I came up with was just tacky and corny, even if I didn't plan on proposing on Valentine's Day. I groaned and closed the box, hiding it so Bella wouldn't accidentally stumble across the ring. I heard the door open and I instantly got up, knowing that it was Bella and that she was back with the girls.

"Hello?" I heard Bella call out.

"Hey!" I replied as I walked into the living room. Hayley and Carolina instantly came running to me. "How are my girls?" I asked them.

"Good. Bella got us a treat!" Hayley explained quickly.

"Oh really, what did Bella give you?" I asked her.

"She gave us a chocolate!" Carolina exclaimed happily before rushing off to her bedroom with Hayley trailing behind her. I stood up and smiled at Bella, who was holding Todd on her hip.

"You gave them a chocolate?" Bella nodded.

"One each. It was only a tiny one Edward, don't freak!" I chuckled and walked over to kiss Bella on the lips gently.

"Welcome home." Bella pulled back and smiled at me.

"It's good to be back. Those girls are a handful." Bella stated, still smiling. I looked back at the room where you could hear the squeals and giggles of two five year old girls. I shrugged.

"They may be a handful, but they are gorgeous."

"I never said they weren't." Bella replied as she went to lay down the now cranky Todd. I sat down on the couch and switched on the television. Bella came out and joined me on the couch, snuggling into my side and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"When's Todd's birthday?" I asked her out of the blue.

"In a week. He'll be three." Bella answered smiling at the thought.

"So the twentieth of October, I'll keep that in mind."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Chapter 25

Weeks had passed, Todd was now three and Alice had thrown a party for him. Rosalie and Emmett announced that they were expecting on that day and Alice and Jasper said that they were trying. Renée kept on asking me when I was going to propose to Bella and Bella knew something was up. But thankfully, she didn't press the matter. It was now early December and I was taking Bella out just to have some time on our own. Renée had the kids, all three, because mom and dad were out of town for some reason.

We arrived at the Italian restaurant in no time.

"Reservations under Cullen," I said to the hostess. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Right this way." She walked ahead of us. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and brought her closer to my side, I could feel Bella shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"Look." Bella pointed at the hostess and I started silently laughing. The hostess was swaying her hips side to side as she walked, it was too much and I remembered how the teenage girls from my high school used to do that.

"Here you are," the hostess said as she showed us our table.

"Thank you."

"Your waitress will be out with you in a moment," the hostess winked at me as she walked away and I shuddered.

"It's like high school all over again, huh?" Bella asked as she sat across from me with a smirk. I nodded and sighed.

"It's annoying." I told her. She laughed. We made small talk as we looked over the menu and as we waited for our waitress to arrive, when they did arrive it turned out to be a waiter with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he looked at Bella with lust and it made me angry. Bella noticed this and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What can I get you today?" He was speaking to Bella, as if I didn't exist. Bella looked at me.

"We'll have two glasses of white wine." I said quickly. The waiter quickly scribbled that down.

"And to eat?" Again he talked to Bella only. I rolled my eyes and Bella looked at me, silently pleading with me to get him away from her.

"I'll have the Salmone al Pomodoro e Basilico," I said quickly. He wrote it down and turned to Bella, smiling what he thought was a seductive smile…but really it made him look like a creep.

"Um…I'll have the…Pollo Milanese…thanks." Bella told him awkwardly. The waiter nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be back with those," he told us before flashing a smile and a wink at Bella and leaving. Bella shuddered and I growled slightly.

"If it's any comfort to you," Bella started, making me look at her, "I didn't like him either." She must have heard me growl. I smiled and took one of her hands in my. I brushed my thumb over her knuckles gently.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I asked her in a soft tone. Bella blushed and looked down.

"Yes." She whispered before looking up at me. I smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled back.

The waiter returned and placed the plates down in front of us before turning to Bella,

"Let me know if you need anything else," he said to her with a wink. I glared at the back of his retreating figure. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Edward, relax. Don't worry about him." Bella said as she tried to get me to calm down. We ate and drank while making small talk and soon a sweet romance song came on and I suddenly got nervous.

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you…" I started nervously.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a smile.

"What is it?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her wine. I took a deep breath, rose from my chair and got down on one knee beside Bella.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Last Chapter

_"What is it?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her wine. I took a deep breath, rose from my chair and got down on one knee beside Bella._

Chapter 26

**Bella's Point of View**

I almost choked on my wine as Edward got down on one knee.

_Holy crap! Is he __**really**__ going to do what I think he's going to do?_

"Bella, I love you so much. You've made me so happy. Ever since you came into my life I couldn't get you out my head. You are the most selfless, loving, caring and beautiful woman I have ever known in my life." Edward started. I could tell he was slightly nervous about this, but who wouldn't be when you were going to propose to someone that you loved? By now the whole restaurant was watching us. Edward took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man alive and accept my hand in marriage?" Edward pulled out a small velvet box to reveal the most gorgeous ring ever. It was a white gold band, not too thick, that became narrow as it reached where the two diamonds sat on either side of an oval shaped sapphire **(A/N: Link on profile again…)**. A huge smile slowly spread across my face, as I knew my answer.

"Yes!" I answered instantly. Edward smiled at me and slipped the ring onto the third finger on my left hand before placing his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me in for a sweet kiss. By now everyone was clapping and cheering, apart from the hostess who was glaring at me.

"Thank you," Edward whispered as he kissed me again. I smiled at him. I knew that we had been dating for seven to eight months and some people might think that it was too short for someone to propose, but I didn't see a problem with it because I loved Edward and Edward loved me. I don't think time mattered when you knew that you loved the person you were with and that they loved you back. We finished dinner and got the check, the waiter looked very unhappy that I was leaving and that I had an engagement ring on my finger.

We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"When do we tell the family?" I asked him.

"Hmm…soon. But tonight, it's just us!" I smiled at Edward as he opened the door to the passenger side for me.

- - -

Edward and I spent the night just talking, watching movies and kissing. We then went to our bedroom and I fell asleep in Edward's arms. Someone jumping on the bed awaked me the next morning.

"Mommy, mommy!" I heard a boy's voice call. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow. "Mommy!! You need to get up. Edward has news!!!" I looked at my three-year-old son. How did he know so many words?

"I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned as I stood up. I grabbed my dressing gown and put it on before picking up Todd and walking out to the living room where Edward was sitting with his girls. He heard me coming and smiled up at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted me as I sat down next him. The girls giggled at his name for me. He was always calling me names these days, beautiful, gorgeous, love, sweetheart, honey and so on. I rested my head on his shoulder. Todd ran from my arms and I assumed he was sitting with Hayley and Carolina.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Six thirty." I groaned.

"Why'd you wake me up so early? It's a Saturday Edward!!" I complained. Edward chuckled.

"Because we have news to tell the kids." I groaned again.

"You tell them." I whispered as I stood up. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, which consequently resulted in me falling onto his lap. I blushed at this and tried to move from his lap, but Edward had wrapped his arms around me making it impossible to move.

"We have to tell them together." Edward whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Did you seriosuly think I was going to keep you waiting for too long?? Also have a new story _Volturi Daughter_...please give it a shot!!**


	28. AN

Heya Guys!

I've got another story that I'm writing.

It's called _Volturi Daughter_, please give it a shot!!!

BellazB08


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin wierd**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'. I didn't steal it.**

Last Chapter

"_We have to tell them together." Edward whispered in my ear._

Chapter 27

**Edward's Point of View**

"Fine." Bella sighed. She rested her head on my shoulder and I looked at our kids. Todd, Hayley and Carolina had seen us cuddling like this usually when watching movies, so it was okay for them to see us like this now.

"Kids, Bella and I have something that we want to tell you…"

"We got that much, daddy!" Hayley whined.

"Yeah, tell us the news!" Carolina added. Todd just stayed quiet, as usual. He wasn't a very social child like Hayley or Carolina...I guess he takes after his mom, Bella never really liked going to lots of parties and stuff.

"Bella and I are getting married." I said quickly.

"Yay!" Hayley and Carolina squealed while Todd stayed quiet and smiled at us.

"So Bella will be our new mom?" Carolina asked sounding very excited.

"Yes, she will."

"So we won't need a nanny?" Hayley asked.

"No."

"And you'll be my dad?" Came the soft voice of Todd.

"Yeah, sweetie." Bella replied groggily. I looked at her and saw her eyes closed. "Right…now the news is out…I'm going back to bed." Bella announced as she stood up. I let her go willingly.

"But mom!!" Carolina whined. I smiled at how they were already calling Bella mom.

"Just leave her, Carolina. She hasn't been getting enough sleep lately." I told her softly as I stroked her hair.

"Blame it on your brother-in-law's wife!" Bella yelled back as she walked into the bedroom. I chuckled softly.

- - -

Bella woke up again at around eight because Hayley and Carolina were jumping on the bed, again.

"Why is everyone trying to wake me up by jumping on the bed?" Bella complained as I handed her a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's fun?" Bella rolled her eyes and kept drinking silently. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into my side. I gently rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

"Why is Alice making you tired?" Hayley asked Bella. Bella waved her hand.

"Parties, anniversaries…she's making me her personal organizer, seriously!" Bella explained. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"That's Alice for you."

"Not to mention the amount of shopping we did last week! You won't believe how many shops she dragged me to just to get the perfect outfit for our date last night!" Bella groaned at the memory. I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Don't worry, love. She won't bother you today. We're going to spend the day together. Just the five of us." Bella smiled at the thought.

"That's a nice idea."

"Yay! Can we go to the park?" Carolina asked with a lot of enthusiasm. Bella laughed.

"Of course!" She replied happily.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Come on daddy! You're so slow!!!" Hayley complained as she tugged on my hand to get us to our favourite eating-place. I looked behind me to see Edward slowly coming as he carried the picnic rug, the basket filled with food and drinks and some toys for the kids to play with. Carolina was already ahead of us and Todd was sticking close to my side. Soon we were all set up and eating quietly.

"Daddy! I wanna go play on the playground." Carolina said.

"Why don't you take Hayley and Todd with you?" Edward suggested. Carolina smiled and grabbed Hayley and Todd to go with them. Todd was a bit reluctant to go with them seeing as they were girls and he was a boy and he might feel a little left out. Edward and I continued to sit and watch our kids playing on the playground.

**A/N: Someone asked if I am going to stop this story. I am going to continue it as I write my new story. **


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

**A/N: A reviewer pointed out that Edward had said 'I love you' to Bella once...well I didn't really write anything about the seven months of dating so you might as well assume that they had already told each other that they loved each other because I'm pretty certain that I said in the earlier chapters (when Bella and Edward _aren't_ dating and Mike and Tanya aren't being annoying) that they loved each other but hadn't said that to each other. Another reviewer pointed out when I said 'brother in law's wife' or something like that. I got a little confused, but you know who I'm talking about so it's okay. Hope you like this chapter!!**

Chapter 28

**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward! We have to go. Now!!" Bella called from the hall.

"Coming!" I called back as I picked up Todd and walked out to where Bella was waiting with the girls. Tonight we were all going to a restaurant for dinner with our families where we would break the news. Bella was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress that went below her knees; there was a thick blue ribbon that wrapped all the around and sat under her bust. It was a very elegant looking dress **(A/N: Link on profile.)**, Bella had the girls in matching dresses except Hayley's was red and Carolina's was pink. Very girly. When I reached Bella, she had the door already open and took Todd from my arms.

"Let's go." She said as she walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked as we walked to the elevator after locking the door.

"We're going to a restaurant where we will be meeting the rest of our family and Bella's mom." I answered her.

"Why?" Carolina asked.

"Because we're announcing our engagement to the family." Bella answered.

"Did we have to dress like this?" Hayley asked. Hayley never really liked dressing in really fancy and girly clothes.

"Yes because the restaurant is pretty fancy." I explained as we got into the elevator. Hayley crossed her arms angrily.

"It's just for tonight, sweetie." Bella assured her. That didn't seem to help Hayley's mood. I looked at Bella and saw that Todd had fallen asleep in her arms.

We reached the restaurant and walked up to the seating hostess.

"Cullen." The hostess looked at the sheet in front of her and nodded before leading us to a table where nearly everyone sat.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett said as he spotted us.

"Hi Emmett." We all said our greetings before sitting down, Bella had Todd in her lap, Esme was holding the grumpy Hayley and Rosalie was playing with Carolina.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked.

"My mom and Phil. She had to bring her new husband apparently." Bella answered.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice. Alice shrugged.

"Late from work maybe. I don't know. Can't keep track of him all the time." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. Bella was making sure that her ring was hidden from the very observant Alice, who probably already knew by the way she looked at Bella and I.

"How's Todd?" Alice asked Bella.

"Sleepy." Bella replied as she stroked Todd's hair with her right hand.

"We should go shopping sometime, we haven't done that in a while." Alice commented casually. Bella looked at Alice like she had three heads.

"Alice. We went shopping like three days ago!" Bella replied. Alice shrugged.

"That's a long time to Alice." Rosalie commented with a smile. Bella groaned and rested her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

"We're here!" I heard Renée announce. We all turned and there was Renée and a man, who I assumed to be Phil, walking towards us. Bella sat up properly and turned to her mom.

"Hey mom!" She said.

"Hey baby." Renée came over and gave Bella a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking Todd from Bella and taking a seat. "Everyone this is my husband, Phil." Renée informed us. Everyone exchanged greetings and now we were only waiting for Jasper. While we were waiting we ordered, Alice knew exactly what to order so that was okay. Finally after another ten minutes, Jasper arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Work kept me in." Jasper explained as he sat down next to Alice and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Everyone just chatted until the meals arrived and then Alice turned to Bella and I.

"What's the gathering for?" Alice asked. Bella took Todd from Renée and sat him back on her lap, feeding him certain bits from her plate.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make." I started, looking over at Bella. Bella looked away from feeding Todd and smiled at me. "We're engaged." I said simply, taking Bella's left hand in mine. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett got up to congratulate me while Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Renée got up to look at Bella's hand. Phil stayed sitting but was smiling so I guessed that he was supportive of the whole thing.


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

Chapter 29

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice went crazy with the wedding details. She took everything out of my hands and only made me help with a few decisions such as the bridesmaid dresses and my own dress. My dress was strapless and fitted at the top before flowing out nicely at the waist. It had a small train and a veil **(A/N: No idea how to describe it properly)**. Alice and Rosalie's dresses were a chocolate brown and strapless. It was fitted at the top and hung loose from the waist down. The hem of the dresses reached to just above their knees **(A/N: Link on profile. Crap description…sorry!!)**. Alice had also booked the church and hall for the wedding ceremony and reception afterwards. It was so hectic, today Alice made me check out flowers etc and now I had the _worst_ headache. I walked back into the apartment and walked straight to the bedroom where I collapsed on the bed, not changed and still wearing shoes, feeling absolutely exhausted. I lay there with my eyes closed for a while until I felt the bed dip and something touch my cheek. I could tell that it wasn't Edward because the hand wasn't big enough. I opened my eyes and saw Todd sitting next to me.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I smiled softly.

"Fine, just tired."

"Why's that?" I heard one of the girls ask as they jumped onto the bed.

"Because Aunt Rose and Alice decided to drag me out shopping and to plan the wedding." I answered. I smiled at them and tapped Todd's nose gently with my index finger. He smiled a toothy smile at me.

"I can't wait till you're our mom!" Carolina said. I smiled at her.

"And I can't wait to be your mom either. I love you all so much." I told them. Hayley and Carolina giggled while Todd cuddled up on my side. Hayley and Carolina jumped off the bed and ran off. I hugged Todd close and ran my hand through his hair gently.

"What's up little man?" I asked him. Todd shook his head. "You sure?" He nodded. I pulled back and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Todd." I whispered to him.

"Love you too mommy." He replied before he drifted into a deep sleep. I just continued to lie there until I heard someone enter the room. I looked at the door and found Edward standing there.

"Hi, love." He said, coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I smiled up at him.

"How are you?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair.

"Tired." He smiled.

"Alice and Rosalie?"

"You bet." Edward chuckled quietly. He began to gently rub my back and I smiled at him. "What did you do today?"

"Stayed with Hayley and Carolina. It felt good to have a day with them, I don't get many of those now." I laughed quietly.

"I can't imagine, but it must suck. I think when the kids get older I might get a part time job somewhere seeing as I'm not qualified and I don't want to go to college because I would have to move away from here." Edward shrugged.

"We could follow you if you went to college."

"Oh no, you shouldn't do that _if_ I chose that path. Because then you'd leave all your family behind!"

"What about your family?"

"Mom and Phil are living in Jacksonville." Edward nodded.

"That's part of what I meant but what about the rest of your family?" I sighed.

"I don't know."

"Because if we stayed here and you left, you would be leaving behind your family." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I get it. But I said _if_ I chose to go to college, which I'm not at the moment." Edward chuckled quietly.

"I know, love."


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

Chapter 30

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she entered the apartment. I groaned and stuffed my head under the pillow. "Bella! Wake up you sleepy head. It's the day!!" Alice yelled as she pulled the pillow off my head.

"Alice it's seven thirty in the morning, the wedding isn't until two!" I complained as she dragged me out of my nice warm bed.

"I _know_ that Bella, I planned the day and time for you! And it takes a _lot_ of time and work to make you beautiful for your wedding day so up an at 'em!!" I groaned as I trudged off to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. Edward had stayed with Emmett last night, taking Todd with him as we had decided that Todd would hold the rings as he walked down the aisle. Hayley and Carolina were here with me, Alice and Rose as they were my flower girls. They were going to look so cute!

"What's first on the agenda?" I asked Alice as I drank my coffee.

"Well, you have to shower and then we have to go get manicures and pedicures. Then we have to style your hair and then do your makeup before getting you into your dress and heading to the church." Alice explained as she sipped her tea.

"And this will take six and a half hours because…?" I asked Alice. Alice laughed.

"Silly Bella, the manicure and pedicure appointment is at nine thirty, after the store actually opens, and that will take time. So will your hair and makeup." I rolled my eyes. Every time I allowed Alice and Rosalie to do my hair and makeup before a date, they would take over two hours just getting me ready. And when they got ready it took an hour. Crazy right?

"Mommy! Mommy!" I turned to see Hayley and Carolina running into the room and Rosalie walking behind them with a smile on her face. I put down my coffee and squatted to the ground. They ran into my open arms and hugged me tightly.

"You're gonna officially be our mommy today!" Carolina said.

"Isn't that exciting?" I asked her. They both giggled.

"Of course! You're the best mom ever!!" Hayley said.

"And you two are the best daughters anyone could ask for." I told them with a kiss on their forehead.

"Hayley, Carolina, we need to get Bella ready." I rolled my eyes and stood, following Alice to the bedroom.

"Shower," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied with a salute. Alice rolled her eyes at me and left me to be alone.

- - -

After hours of making sure I was perfect, or so Alice claims.

"Come on Bella, we have to go." I nodded and followed Alice out of the bedroom door. Once I reached the living room I heard three gasps. I looked at Rosalie, Hayley and Carolina.

"Is it that bad?" I asked them. Alice shook her head at me.

"Of course not Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie assured me.

"Yeah mommy, you look really, _really_ pretty." Hayley told me. I smiled down at her.

"Thanks sweetie."

"We have to go Bella!" Alice dragged me out the door and to the bottom floor where a limo was waiting.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is, Alice? Couldn't we have just gotten ready at Rosalie's house and had the boys back at the apartment?" I hissed at Alice as people passing by stared at me. Alice laughed.

"Don't worry about them," she told me as she climbed into the limo. I groaned and followed suit.

After a fifteen-minute drive we were at the church and waiting in the foyer. Phil was going to be the one to walk me down the aisle today.

"You look stunning, Bella." Phil told me.

"Thanks Phil," I replied with a smile. Alice came over and made sure that my veil was over my face and that everything was perfect before handing me my bouquet of flowers.

"Ready?" She asked me quickly as Rose started walking down the aisle.

"Yep."


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

Chapter 31

Soon Alice was following Rosalie down the aisle and then the traditional wedding march came on.

"Let's go." Phil said as I took his arm.

"Please don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall!" I whispered quickly before starting to walk down the aisle with Phil. I kept my eyes on Edward the whole way down; he had the biggest grin on his face, which caused me to smile back at him. Finally we reached the end and Phil put my hand in Edward's before going to sit down with my mother.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The priest started. The whole wedding passed rather quickly and before I knew it, it was the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward stepped forward and removed the veil before kissing me gently. The crowd clapped as we walked back down the aisle. They followed us as we headed out the doors towards the limo that was waiting for us. Edward opened the door and helped me in before turning to wave at everyone and getting in himself.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" I whispered as I took hold of Edward's hand in mine. Edward smiled at me.

"As much as I would love to miss it, Alice will kill us." Edward whispered back. I sighed. Edward kissed me gently.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back as he pulled away.

The reception wasn't as bad as I had expected. Alice hadn't gone overboard and truthfully, she was brilliant. It was perfect.

"How do you like it?" Alice asked as Edward and I sat down at the long table at the end.

"It's perfect Alice, thank you." I smiled at her. Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you think so! Where's your veil?"

"Oh…um…I took it off." Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?" I shrugged in response.

"I didn't find it necessary to wear it anymore." Alice rolled her eyes at me before grabbing my hand and making me stand.

"We'll be back in a moment." She told Edward as we walked past him. She found the veil quickly and then dragged me to the bathroom where she placed it back on.

"Is it really necessary, Alice?"

"Of course! The wedding outfit wouldn't be complete without it." I rolled my eyes but didn't argue any further. After she had replaced the veil, she looked at my face, inspecting my makeup.

"Perfect," she said before grabbing my hand and dragging me back out to where the reception was being held. Edward looked confused as I sat back down.

"I thought you took the veil off,"

"I did…but Alice made me put it back on again saying that the wedding outfit isn't complete without it." Edward shrugged and dropped the subject. After about fifteen minutes of everyone talking, the DJ spoke up.

"It's time for the first dance as husband and wife." I groaned and Edward stood up, holding his hand out for me. I reluctantly put my hand in his and let him lead me to the dance floor.

"I won't let you trip," he assured me as we started dancing to the song. After a minute of dancing I recognized the song.

"My lullaby?" Edward smiled down at me.

"Yes," he answered simply before bending down and kissing me gently.

"Eww!! Daddy!!" I broke away and turned to see Hayley and Carolina in the arms of Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I laughed at their cute faces, both of their noses were wrinkled up with a slight smile on their face.


	34. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

Chapter 32

**Edward's Point of View**

**Time Jump (4 months)**

It had been four months since Bella and I got married and everything was pretty good. Bella was at home most of the time taking care of our kids while I worked. Bella was planning on going to college soon and was going to major in English Lit or something among those lines. She wanted to work for an editing company or just a job as a teacher.

I had been away for a week due to work and was heading back home today. My dad picked me up and I was surprised to see my girls and Todd with him.

"This is a surprise, what are you guys doing with grandpa?" I asked them as I greeted the three of them.

"Mommy isn't feeling well!" Hayley answered. I looked up at my dad.

"Is she okay?" I asked him as I picked up Hayley. Carlisle just shrugged.

"She should be, Esme is with her now." He answered as we walked out of the airport. I put my bag in the back while dad helped Hayley, Carolina and Todd into their seats.

"How long has she been feeling unwell?" I asked dad as soon as he got into the drivers seat.

"She said it started a before you left…but I think you should talk to her first." I could tell that my dad wasn't going to give me any more information about Bella's health. The ride from the airport to the apartment seemed to take longer than usual, I guess that was because I was stressing about Bella. Why hadn't she told me she was unwell? As soon as we were parked, I jumped out the car, grabbed my bag and got Todd out of his seat before heading upstairs with my dad, Hayley and Carolina towards the apartment.

"Edward, stop stressing. If Bella sees you like this, it won't help her." Dad tried to calm me down. I nodded and did my best of trying to calm down. When we finally got inside the apartment, I walked straight to the living room where my mom was sitting.

"Where's Bella, mom?" I asked her.

"She's in the bedroom. Edward, try and stay calm, we'll take the kids out and we'll be back in half an hour," she replied as she walked over and took Todd from my arms.

"Is mommy okay?" I heard Todd ask softly.

"Don't worry sweetie, she's fine." My mom assured him as she walked out of the apartment with dad and my two girls. I walked slowly to our bedroom, trying to keep myself calm. Both of my parents had told me to stay calm, did that mean that there was something wrong with Bella? My mind raced through all the possibilities while I walked into the bedroom. Bella was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and her hands in her lap as she played with her fingers. She didn't look up when I entered the room. I dropped my bag and walked over to where Bella was sitting.

"Bella?" I asked softly. Bella looked up at me and I saw tears rolling down her face silently. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped the tears away. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong…" She whispered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated. I stared at her in silence. Was she unhappy that she was pregnant? Is that why she was crying? "Edward say something, please." Bella begged me.

"Are you upset that you're pregnant?"

"No. I told you nothing was wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"They're happy tears…unless you don't want the baby."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want the baby?" Bella shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"When did you find out?"

"I got the call today."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"At first I thought it was food poisoning when I threw up the first time and you were at work so I didn't want to bother you. Then I just kept throwing up and I was getting a bit suspicious so I went and had a blood test."

"We're going to have a baby," I whispered and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back.

"Yeah, we are."


	35. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and the idea of this story came from **_**keep austin weird**_**'s story 'Thanks To The Children'.**

Epilogue

A few days later we announced to the whole family that Bella was pregnant. Bella and I then purchased another car, for Bella seeing as she needed one anyway, and we started looking for a home. After weeks of house hunting, we found a house that had five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a double garage. It was close to my work and a school, which was perfect. Bella and I looked around the house and put an offer on it when we agreed that it would suit our needs.

**Time Jump (2 months)**

We had moved into our new home shortly after we placed an offer on it. The kids were adjusting to their new home, but they loved it because the backyard was big enough for them to play in. Bella's baby bump was showing more now, we found out a few days ago that we were going to have a baby boy, Bella didn't really care what the gender was and Todd was pretty excited to learn that he was going to become a big brother.

I looked at the sleeping angel in my arms. She looked so much healthier than when she was colour in her cheeks and she was no longer so skinny that you could see her bones. Bella started to stir her sleep as I stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at my lazily. She smiled up at me.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked groggily. I shrugged. I enjoyed watching her sleep.

"About fifteen minutes." Bella groaned and rolled onto her side. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and brought her closer to my chest. "The kids will be in here in a moment." I whispered in her ear as I heard the giggles of three children. Within three minutes, three kids jumped on our bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They yelled as the climbed on top of us. Todd squeezed in between Bella and I, Hayley cuddled up on my left side after I sat up and Carolina cuddled up on Bella's right side. We just sat in the bed talking and enjoying our new built family. Todd put his hand on Bella's stomach where the tiny bump was slowly developing.

"When's he due, momma?" Todd asked.

"You only have to wait five more months, sweetie." Bella replied as she brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and brought her closer to me without crushing Todd.

"That's a long time!" Hayley complained. Bella smiled at her and pinched Hayley's cheek softly.

"To you, it's a long time." Bella started.

"But time flies and before you know it, it's time for the baby to be born." I finished for Bella.

"Does time really fly?" Hayley asked suddenly.

"Maybe we should test it!" Carolina exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and disappeared. I looked at Bella and got out before following Carolina to her room, which she shared with Hayley. Carolina had picked up her clock and was now trying to open her window.

"Carolina, don't do that!" She turned to me and pouted.

"Why not? I just want to test if time really does fly." I chuckled.

"I know but we didn't mean it like that with clocks flying in the sky."

"Oh," Carolina put the clock back where she found it and followed me out the room back towards the master bedroom where Bella was still with Todd and Hayley.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. There will be no seqeul in case anyone asks!!**


	36. AN2

Hello everyone!

I can't believe the last time I updated this story was two years ago. I've only just noticed how many reviews this story has (shows how much attention I'm paying these days huh).

I've seen that people have wanted a sequel to this story, and I just want to explain why I won't be writing a sequel.

First off, I don't have heaps of time (which really sucks). Secondly I really think that if I write a sequel it'll ruin the original story. Anyone ever read one story then read the sequel and get excited but it's actually a disappointment? I have and I don't want to ruin the story for anyone. Thirdly, I don't have that much inspiration to write anything right now (though I would like to be writing again…that would be nice).

Anyway, I hope this is enough of an explanation of why I won't be writing a sequel to this story.

I'm glad you liked it and if I write a new story, I hope you'll read it.

Thanks for your support everyone.

Much love,

BellazB08


End file.
